El Amor es Guerra
by vampiremichichan
Summary: miku y mikuo son gemelos que estan perdidamente enamorados de los angelicales Kagamines pero que pasara cuando los Akitas se meten sencillo una guerra en nombre del amor. MikuxLen, MikuoxRin NeruxLen,NeroxRin
1. Chapter 1

Miku's POV

La verdad es que jamás olvidare aquel día en que nos conocimos, porque fue el día en que tú inocentemente me enamoraste.

Mikuo's POV

El día que te vi, en que te conocí, ese día fue sin duda el mejor día de mi vida. Porque me enamore de ti a primera vista.

Narrador POV

Hace 8 años

Aquí encontramos a dos gemelos huérfanos, Miku y Mikuo que han perdido a sus padres y que ahorra viven con su tía Zatsune, una diseñadora de moda. Ellos viven en un apartamento estudio grande y solo; no tienen amigos porque se acaban de mudar. Un tarde los niños estaban viendo Spongebob (Bobesponja) en el televisor. Miku peinaba sus muñecas mientras su gemelo, Mikuo quedaba ido viendo la tele. Entonces llego su tía y dijo.

-Niños levántense y quiero que se cambian, que nos invitaron a una fiesta.

Los gemelos la miraron con cara de que estaba loca.

-Que esperan? Vayan a vestirse.

Mikuo respondió tranquilo.

-Pero tía esas cosas no nos interesan y además no queremos ir.

Zatsune los agarro de los brazos a ambos y se los llevo a la habitación, les dio diseños propios de ella y se fue. O sea quieren o no van a tener que ir. Miku dijo mientras quedaba viendo el vestuario.

-Porque tenemos que ir si eso le interesa a ella no nosotros, y además esas cosas son super aburridos.

Mikuo le respondió mientras se empezaba a cambiar de ropa.

-Porque ella piensa que tenemos que hacer todo lo que ella quiere solo porque somos niños.

Después de cambiarse los niños apareció Zatsune vestida con un vestido negro corto. Miku tenía puesta un vestido rosado bonito pero su cabello era muy largo y no sabia que hacer con ello. Entonces Zatsune la peino en dos largos coletas a pesar a que a Miku no le gustaba, Mikuo tenia un mini saco color azul oscuro. El tenia el cabello desordenado entonces su tía le aplasto el pelo en un peinado horrible, el segundo que ella salió él se volvió a despeinar. Después se subieron al auto y viajaron por mucho tiempo, llegaron a un vecindario lleno de mansiones y casas gigantes. El auto se detuvo en frente de una gran mansión con un hermoso jardín con columnas y fuentes. Cuando salieron del auto los niños solo miraban adultos bebiendo y hablando. Esto era lo aburrido de las fiestas de la alta sociedad de las que iba Zatsune. Entonces llego una mujer bonita con cabello morado y camino hacia Zatsune y dijo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la mejilla.

-Zatsune querida ya llegaste! Hace tiempo que no te veo! Como estas?

Zatsune dijo con una voz dulce.

-Taiko, estas divina. Gracias por haberme invitado tu casa es preciosa. Bien y tu como estas?

Taiko le sonreía y se fijo en Miku y Mikuo que se encontraban agarrados de los manos detrás de Zatsune, y dijo dulcemente mientras los veía.

-Y estos niños bellos de quien son?

Zatsune respondió.

-Son mis sobrinos.

Taiko dijo.

-Son los hijos de tu difunta hermana?

Zatsune dijo.

-Si ahora viven conmigo.

Y entonces todo el mundo quedaba viendo a una nueva invitada. Era una mujer joven y hermosa con cabello rubio largo y ojos azules. Vestía un elegante vestido azul y tacones, todos la quedaban viendo y entonces Zatsune dijo.

-No puede ser es Lily Kagamine, la famosa supermodelo. Amo su trabajo, mi sueño es que algún día viste mi ropa. Se ve tan joven y hermosa es imposible creer que haya tenido 2 hijos.

Taiko dijo con el mismo tono de admiración.

-Lo se verdad. Y supiste lo que paso con su esposo, te recuerdas que ella se caso con el corredor de autos Rinto Kagamine. Bueno aparentemente en una carrera se choco y murió dejándola viuda y con 2 hijos.

Zatsune dijo.

-Hace cuanto fue eso?

Taiko dijo.

-Como hace 4 o 5 años.

Y siguieron hablando y apareció una niña con cabello azul y dijo hacia Taiko.

-Mami puedo tener helado?

Taiko dijo mientras abrazando a su hija.

-Si princesa. Zatsune ella es mi hija no es linda. Kaiko, porque no llevas a los sobrinos de mi amiga contigo. Para que sean amigos y que ellos no estén tan aburridos.

Kaiko dijo dulcemente.

-Ok mami.

Taiko y Zatsune fueron a ver unas amigas. Kaiko se dirigió hacia Miku y Mikuo y dijo.

-Hola me llamo Kaiko Shion. Es un placer conocerlos y como se llaman?

Mikuo dijo.

-Yo me llamo Mikuo Hatsune.

Miku dijo tímidamente.

-Y yo me llamo Miku Hatsune.

Kaiko dijo mientras agarrando las manos de Miku y Mikuo.

-Son muy bonitos ambos pero conozco unos gemelos aun mas lindos. Vamos al mansión allí están todos mis amigos creo que estarán feliz de conocerlos.

Entonces entraron al mansión que tenia un decoración hermoso y elegante fueron al sala de juegos donde un niño con cabello color café se les acerco y dijo mientras abrazaba a Kaiko.

-Hola me llamo Meito Sakine. Que hacían con mi Kaiko?

Mikuo dijo.

-Nada, estábamos allá afuera con mi tía y la señora Shion dijo que nos viniéramos con Kaiko chan.

Meito los miraba y dijo.

-Ah okay.

Y entonces vieron a una niña que se parecía con Meito abrazando a un niño con cabello azul y que decía.

-Kaito juega conmigo o que, ya no me quieres.

Kaito dijo.

-Meiko, claro que te quiero. Eres mi mejor amiga pero quiero ese ultimo helado de chocolate y si no lo agarro Kaiko me lo quitara.

Kaiko mientras Meito la abrazaba camino hacia su hermano con un helado de chocolate y dijo mientras lo comía de forma burlona.

-Hola Kaito, te gusta este tipo de helado verdad. A mi me encanta, Meito me lo consiguió. Ah te presento a mis nuevos amigos Miku y Mikuo Hatsune.

Kaito los miro y dijo.

-Ah hola perdón, por no haberlos visto. Yo soy Kaito y ya conocen a mi hermanita.

Meiko dijo mientras se separo de Kaito.

-Hola yo soy Meiko Sakine, la mejor amiga de Kaito y Kaiko y la hermana de Meito. Son muy lindos pero no tanto como Len y Rin.

Miku dijo.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Entonces vieron a un niño con cabello morado largo y vestía un kimono tradicional a lado de él había una niña con pelo verde corto y también llevaba un kimono. Y ellos se acercaron y dijo la niña hacia los hermanos Hatsune.

-Hola me llamo Gumi Kamui, es un placer conocerlos.

El niño dijo.

-Hola yo soy Gakupo Kamui, soy el hermano mayor de Gumi.

Mikuo dijo.

-Hola soy Mikuo y ella es mi hermana Miku. Puedo preguntarles algo, porque llevan puestos kimonos?

Gakupo empezó a decir algo pero Kaito lo interrumpió diciendo.

-No lo creerás pero los antepasados de los Kamui eran daimios ósea señores feudales y eran expertos samuráis por eso su familia es super japonés. Tradición es lo más importante en esa familia que hasta vive en un antiguo mansión japonés. Además por eso Gakupo tiene prohibido cortarse el cabello, pobrecito verdad.

Gakupo dijo mientras pegaba la cabeza de Kaito.

-Desde cuando eres mi introductor? Nadie pidió tu opinión Bakaito.

Gumi le dijo a Kaito.

-Ignóralo esta enojado porque no ha visto a Luka.

Gakupo sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear. En ese momento entro una niña de pelo rosado y que vestía un kimono. A su lado había un par de gemelos con pelo dorado y ojos dorados y que estaban con celulares. Meiko fue y abrazo la niña de pelo rosado y dijo.

-Luka hace tiempo que no te veo, como estas?

Luka dijo.

-Bien y que hay de nuevo?

Meiko dijo mientras la llevaba al grupo de niños.

-Tenemos nuevos amigos. Ellos son Miku y Mikuo Hatsune

Luka los saludo y dijo gentilmente.

-Es un gran placer de conocerlos soy Luka Megurine.

Miku dijo.

-Que bonito es tu kimono, y también es un placer conocerte.

Luka respondió.

-Gracias.

Mikuo pregunto hacia Gumi y Kaiko.

-Quienes son los niños con los celulares?

Gumi respondió.

-Ellos son Neru y Nero Akita, su padre trabaja como jefe de policías.

Kaiko continúo diciendo.

-Por eso llevan celulares a toda hora. Ni se presenten porque si no están los Kagamines no hay razón para vivir.

Mikuo dijo.

-Oh ya veo.

Todos hablaban y se interesaban en los nuevos. Todos allí eran hijos de gente rica y algunas venían de la aristocracia. Pero eran niños y jugaban como personas normales. Entonces aparecieron dos adultos un hombre con pelo negro y una mujer con pelo negro, ambos llevaban trajes de sirvientes. El hombre y la mujer grito al mismo tiempo.

-ADONDE ESTAN ESOS DEMONIOS CON CARA DE ANGELES?

Miku le pregunto a Meiko.

-Meiko de quien están hablando?

Kaito respondió a los adultos.

-No sabemos ese es su trabajo no el mio.

Entonces bajando de las escaleras escucharon risas y voces angelicales. Después en la sala aparecieron dos gemelos lindos. Un niño de pelo rubio en una cola y ojos azules-verdes vestido en un lindo trajecito. La niña con el pelo rubio corto y suelto llevaba una cinta blanca en su cabello también tenia ojos azules-verdes y vestía un vestido blanco. Ellos llevaban una gran sonrisa porque se divertían con el sufrimiento de sus sirvientes, eran medio sociópatas. Ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ren, Lin nos hallaron, ganaron nada. Ja ja ja.

Ren y Lin se pusieron en depresión. El niño dijo cruelmente.

-Lin quiero que me traes una banana Split sin nueces con mucho chocolate y con MMs pero solo quiero los azules okay.

Lin empezó a llorar y se fue y la niña dijo con el mismo tono de voz que su hermano.

-Ren tráeme un sundae de chocolate sin batido y con chispas de chocolate.

Ren murmuro algo y fue. Meiko, Luka, Neru, Gumi y Kaiko fueron hacia la niña y dijeron mientras la abrazaban.

-Rin, que linda te ves! Porque tardaron tanto en venir, nos hacia falta hermanita menor.

Rin dijo mientras que las abrazaba.

-Bueno es que me ocurrió una forma divertida en jugar con Ren y Lin.

Gakupo, Meito, Nero y Kaito se acercaron a Len y dijeron mientras le acariciaban el cabello.

-Chico shota llegas tarde.

Len sonrojo y dijo enojado.

-Cuantas veces les he dicho que no me llaman así sino los llamare apodos también.

Solo se rieron, Miku no podía dejar de ver a Len. Él era hermoso como un ángel o arcángel. Ella no entendía que el solo verlo hacia que su corazón aceleraba. Mikuo quedaba ido viendo lo hermosa que era Rin ella parecía un ángel, el sentía que sus mejillas se quemaban del sonrojos. Así quedaron estos gemelos viendo todo el mundo dar vuelta por los angelicales Kagamines. Entonces después de un buen rato Rin y Len se fijaron en ellos y caminaron hacia ellos. Rin dijo tiernamente.

-Hola yo soy Rin Kagamine. Como se llaman?

Len dijo también dirigiendo hacia ellos.

-Y yo soy Len el hermano de Rin.

Miku sonrojo y Mikuo dijo mientras miraba el piso evitando sus hermosas miradas.

-Eh yo soy Mikuo Hatsune y ella es mi hermana Miku, es un placer conocerlos.

Y de pronto Rin y Len los abrazo y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Quieren ser nuestros amigos? Porque ustedes nos gustan mucho como amigos.

Miku dijo sonrojando.

-Claro que si.

Mikuo dijo sonrojado.

-Si me encantaría ser sus amigos.

Ellos se separaron y sonreían. Rin agarro las manos de Miku y Mikuo y los llevo hacia el grupo. Y de pronto alguien tapo los ojos de Rin ella quito las manos y vio que era Nero y lo abrazo. Neru abrazaba a Len, por razones obvias los Akitas se acercaron a ellos porque estaban cansados de ver sus Kagamines en los brazos de esos hermanos con pelo azul-verde. Kaito dijo.

-Oye porque no vamos a jugar a las escondidas y el que gana tendrá helado.

Todos respondieron

-Si

Gumi dijo.

-Yo seré la que cuenta y que los busca. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9 Y o no ya voy.

Rin y Len se fueron con Miku y Mikuo y se escondieron en la biblioteca. Len dijo hacia Miku.

-Me gusta tus coletas son muy lindas.

Miku sonrojo y susurro.

-Gracias.

Mikuo quedaba viendo a Rin y ella dijo casualmente.

-A mi también me gusta tu cabello pero me encanta tus ojos y eres super buena onda.

Mikuo dijo mientras escondía su rostro en un libro de Stephen King.

-Tú eres hermosa.

Rin dijo.

-Ay gracias, que dulce eres.

Len dijo mientras se encontraba en la ventana.

-Oye Rin mira a mami, esta siendo el centro de atención.

Rin fue hacia él y quedo viendo la ventana. Miku y Mikuo los siguió y se sorprendieron a ver quien era su mami era la modelo Lily Kagamine y dijeron.

-ELLA ES SU MADRE!

Len y Rin dijo al mismo tiempo.

-Si.

Entonces vieron que Zatsune los buscaban y dijo Miku tristemente.

-Ya tenemos que irnos.

Rin y Len hicieron un mueca de tristeza y Rin dijo.

-A que escuela van a ir?

Mikuo respondió.

-Academia V.

Len dijo con una sonrisa.

-Allí vamos nosotros, bueno nos vemos pronto.

Rin los abrazo y dijo.

-Bye, váyanse antes de que Gumi los vea.

Miku y Mikuo se despidieron y entraron al auto con su tía. Zatsune dijo.

-Hicieron amigos?

Miku dijo felizmente.

-Si muchos, eh tía puedes enseñarme a hacer coletas quiero usar este estilo.

Zatsune dijo.

-Ok y tu Mikuo como te fue?

Mikuo dijo.

-Bien, Miku y yo conocimos a un par de ángeles.

Zatsune dijo sin darles mucha importancia.

-En serio, que bien. Como me alegra que ya tengan amigos.

Eso fue el dulce comienzo de una hermosa amistad que a través de los años se fue convirtiendo en un amor no correspondido.


	2. Sexy Tutors

Miku's POV

8 años después:

Que sueño tan raro, soñé una memoria, que extraño. Me pregunto que hora es oh ya veo 6:00 de la mañana, será mejor que me empieza alistar para el colegio. Me tome una ducha rápida y me cambie en mi uniforme. Una falda corta cuadriculada rojo, azul y blanco, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y un listón rojo. Empiezo a cepillar mi cabello, nunca me he fijado que lo tengo muy largo. Después puse mi cabello en dos coletas largos. Desde que Len dijo que me miraba bien con las coletas siempre los hago así. No te distraigas, no puede ser tengo dieciséis y sigo enamorada como una niña. Será mejor que haga algo bueno, voy a ver que desayuno. Salgo de mi cuarto y voy hacia la cocina y abro el refri. No puede ser no hay nada que comer, mi supuesta tía siempre hace esto siempre deja el refri vacío por alimentar a sus modelos esqueléticas. Voy a la sala de estar y miro una nota pegada en el flat screen T.V.:

_**Hola chicos**_

_**Lo siento que no haya comida, tuve que ir a Osaka para una sesión de fotos y regreso en un día. Sorry, les dejo la llave y dinero para comida en el osito de vidrio en mi cuarto, Bye pórtense bien los llamo mas tarde.**_

_**-Zatsune**_

Siempre ella tiene que dejarnos así recuerdo que una a ves a las 2 de la mañana nos dejo en la casa de Kaito porque tenia que ir a Hokkaido. Hay que ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Entro al cuarto de mi tía y toda esta desordenado, por suerte encuentro el oso de vidrio. Lo abro y hallo las llaves de la casa y unos 60 mil yenes. Al menos nos deja una buena cantidad de dinero. Bueno tengo que ver si Mikuo ya se despertó, entro a su cuarto (esta super desordenado, ropa en el piso, latas de fresco, cajas de pizza, libros y papeles en el piso ya se hacen el idea verdad.) y lo miro sin camisa con el pantalón del uniforme puesto y esta secando su cabello con una toalla.

-Buenos días, no pensé ya te habías bañado.- Dije mientras me sentaba en su cama.

-Si, ya desayunaste?- Él dijo mientras se ponía su camisa y la chaqueta.

-No hay nada que comer, Zatsune se fue y nos dejo dinero. ¿Quieres ir a Dunkin Doughnuts?- Yo le pregunte.

-Si, como sea.- El me respondió mientras fue al closet para sacar sus zapatos y entonces miro que tenia un papel en su almohada y decía:

_**Ángel de mis grandes sueños**_

_**Tú guardas mis fantasías**_

_**Tú sabes quien es la dueña**_

_**Que despierta todas mis alegrías**_

_**Ángel mio concédeme un deseo**_

_**Que de mi corazón, es verdad**_

_**Anhelado amor de mi sueño**_

_**Que por fin me puede amar**_

Oh my God, ósea no puede creer que mi hermano haya escrito esto porque este es su letra y no de seguro lo encontró en el internet y lo copio.

-¡¿Qué HACES? No toques lo que no es tuyo.- Él me dijo mientras me quito el papelito y con cara de enojado.

-Tu lo escribiste.‒ yo dije con una voz de sorprendida- ¿Estas enamorado de alguien?

-Estas loca-me respondió mientras salíamos del cuarto- Déjame ser, esta bien yo jamás me meto en tu vida amorosa.

-¿Cuál? Si yo no tengo vida amorosa.-dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

-Por favor, eres tan obvia. Se nota desde el espacio que estas enamorada, pero yo como buen hermano no me meto.- dijo mientras abría su auto, un BMW negro convertible.

-Así, que tu estas enamorado también. Por eso estas enojado lo escribiste porque estas enamorado.-dije mientras entraba al auto.

-¿Y que?-Él dijo mientras entro y encendió el auto.

-¿Quién es la chica que amas? –dije mientras él estaba manejando.

-No te diré.-él dijo.

-Por fa dime te juro que no se lo diré a nadie, lo llevare hasta la tumba.-roge y roge.

-No te incumbe.-el respondió cruelmente.

-Por favor, quiero ayudarte soy tu hermana. Tu poema fue muy lindo, es obvio que quieres esta muchacha.-dije con una voz dulce y de desesperada.

-Ok, hagamos un trato. Yo te diré a quien amo si tu me dices de quien estas enamorada.-él dijo desesperado y cansado.

No puedo decirle que estoy mega enamorada de su mejor amigo, que pienso en Len todo el tiempo, que lo he amado desde pequeña. Que diría de mi, de seguro se reiría de mi y me diría que Len jamás se fijaría en mi. No, Mikuo es mi hermano y gemelo tiene que entenderme y apoyarme porque yo lo hare con quien sea de que el esta enamorado. Después de un rato llegamos a un semáforo que queda como una cuadra antes de Dunkin Doughnuts.

suavemente-te lo diré pero no te burles, ok.

Mikuo's POV

¡Maldición! Pensé que se asustaría con que tuviera que decirme quien le gusta. No se lo puedo decir, que quiero no que amo a Rin. Ella es la mejor amiga de Miku, conociendo las mujeres le diría a Rin que la amo y ella me rechazaría y eso seria el fin de mi corta vida. Pero por otro lado seria bueno por fin decirle a alguien mi secreto y quien mejor que mi hermana gemela. Ok, se lo diré, dios que estas en el cielo ayúdame. Después llegamos a Dunkin, y vi que Miku estaba nerviosa. ¿Quien será el chico que ella ama?

-Entonces….-ella dijo mientras jugaba con su bolso.

-Ok-dije tratando de poner mí vista en otra cosa.

-Yo amo a…..-ella empezó a decir.

-Yo estoy enamorado de…..-empecé a decir.

-¡Len Kagamine!-Miku dijo sonrojado.

-¡Rin Kagamine!-yo dije al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUE?-gritamos al mismo tiempo.

No puede ser ella esta enamorado de Len, el hermano gemelo del amor de mi vida esto parece sacado de esos extraños telenovelas. Nosotros salimos del auto en estado de shock y en silencio. Pedimos nuestra comida, dos flats de tres quesos con un café para Miku y jugo para mí.

-Aun, no lo puedo creer.-dijo Miku rompiendo el silencio mientras íbamos caminando a una mesa.

-Ni yo.-dije suavemente-¿Desde cuando te gusta Len?

-Desde siempre, cuando lo vi pensé que él era perfecto y no pude evitar enamorarme.-ella dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su café-¿Tu amas a Rin, desde cuando?

-Desde que la conocí, ella siempre fue muy dulce y buena conmigo. Que puedo decir su ternura y belleza me cautivo. Creo que los Hatsunes tenemos un debilidad para los Kagamines, verdad.-dije un poco avergonzado.

-Si y una muy grande.-ella respondió.-Eso explica tu insensata forma de complacer todos los caprichos de Rin.

-Si y eso también explica porque siempre te pones toda tímida y te sonrojes cuando Len se te acerca.-dije mientras comía.

-Solo a veces.-ella dijo mientras sonrojaba.-Y entonces. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada, actuaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho excepto que ahora nos apoyamos mutuamente.-yo dije tranquilamente mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

-Ok será mejor que nos vamos sino llegaremos tarde al colegio.-ella dijo mientras se paraba y botaba la basura.

-Si claro.-respondí sin muchas ganas.

Después fuimos al auto y maneje hasta llegar a nuestro colegio, Instituto Crypton, un colegio privada y exclusiva. Cuando estacione el auto vi al otro lado que Meiko abrazaba con mucha fuerza a su novio, Kaito y este solo sonreía. Meito estaba abrazando a su novia Kaiko mientras ella terminaba una tarea. A mi lado izquierda se estaciono un auto gris, era el auto de Gakupo y estaba con Luka su novia y con Gumi.

-Hola Miku! Hola Mikuo!-Gumi y Luka dijeron mientras sonreían.

-Hola chicos.-Gakupo dijo amablemente, no puedo creer que estando en su ultimo año de colegio y sigue con el cabello largo, imagínese que de tan largo que lo tiene en una cola. Yo hace siglos me lo cortaría.

-¡MIKU, MIKUO! BUENOS DIAS!-Meiko grito mientras halaba a Kaito con ella hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo están?-Meito dijo mientras estaba con nosotros y Kaiko solo sonrió.

-Hola todos, estamos bien.-Miku respondió mientras Gumi la abrazaba.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo importante?-Ted y Teto Kasane preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Son primos y novios de cabello rojizo y son muy alegres, los conocimos como hace 3 años o algo así.

-Nada.-respondí rápidamente.

Entonces escuchamos un auto acercándose, era un Audi rojo tipo convertible. Todos lo quedaban viendo porque sabíamos a quien le pertenecía, a los Kagamines. De la puerta del conductor salió Len Kagamine, alto (un poco mas bajo que Mikuo.) rubio, ojos azules, fornido y con aspecto de chico lindo. ¿Que les puedo decir de el?. Es guapo, inteligente, rico, modelo, bueno en los deportes y tiene todas las chicas a sus pies. Bueno esa es una observación si no lo conoces como yo. En realidad él tiene complejo de shota por eso desde que creció no permite que nadie lo diga lindo, es malo, manipulador pero buen amigo, extremadamente protector y celoso con su hermanita. Y de la puerta del navegador sale mi ángel Rin y hoy luce preciosa, ellos van y hablan con el grupo por el auto de Ted. Bueno Rin es un pocito más baja que Len, pero es diez veces mas linda. Tiene el cabello de un rubio hermoso y corto, piel blanca como porcelana, ojos tan azules como zafiros, un cuerpo de modelo y tiene una sonrisa tan angelical. Rin usa el uniforme normal pero en ella se ve increíble y sigue usando ese adorable listón en su cabello. Rin y Len nos vio y corrieron hacia nosotros, Rin salto a los brazos de Miku, porque no me abrazas así. Len solo me saludo con la mano.

-¡MIKU! ¿Cómo estas?-Rin dijo dulcemente.-Hola Mikuo.

-Hola Rin.-yo dije casi susurrando.

-¿Bien y tu como estas?-Miku dijo.

.Cansada, ayer Len y yo nos toco modelar y no terminamos hasta bien tarde y después hicimos la tarea larga de química.-Rin dijo mientras hacia un lindo gesto con sus labios.

-Es cierto, esa sesión de fotos fue muy aburrido y largo.-Len dijo mientras que Miku no lo dejaba de ver.- ¿Y ustedes que hicieron?

-Nada de gran importancia.-Miku respondió mientras miraba al suelo.

-Ya hay que ir a clase.-Rin dijo, nosotros, Gumi y Teto estamos en segundo año. Ted, Gakupo, Kaito y Meito están en último año. Luka, Meiko y Kaiko están en tercer año. Nos dividimos en nuestros respectivos grupos pero Gumi y Teto fueron a la biblioteca.

-Yo casi no agarro matemáticas.- Miku dijo.

-¿Qué pasa no lo entiendes?-Len pregunto.

-Bueno.- Miku dijo mientras tartamudeaba y por fin entramos al salón de clases. Gracias a dios que no ha llegado la Profa. De ingles, nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros asientos. Al lado mio se sienta Rin mientras Miku se sienta enfrente de ella y Len se siente enfrente mio. Y de pronto sentí una presencia odiosa y vi a Nero abrazando a Rin y Neru abrazando a Len.

-¡HOLA LEN! ¿Cómo estas? Ayer te mande un mensaje y no me contestaste.-Neru dijo mientras coqueteaba con Len enfrente de Miku. Era obvio que Miku quería ahorcar a Neru en este instante.

-Estaba ocupado, lo siento.- Len dijo.

-Hola Rin te ves muy linda hoy. ¿Por qué no me llamaste ayer? Estuve esperando tu llamada.-Nero dijo mientras que la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.

-Gracias Nero, lo siento en verdad, me perdonas.-Rin dijo

-Claro que te perdono, mi princesa.-Nero dijo.

Okay eso ya fue demasiado, aléjate de Rin, bastardo si no la dejas en paz te mato.

-Good Morning class, how are you?-Ms. Miriam dijo mientras entraba al clase.

Respondimos el típico saludo y empezamos las clases, yo veía a Neru y Nero mensajeando con Len y Rin. Hay que ver que si son unos….ah no se ni que son ellos. Miku me mandaba mensajes diciendo que ella no soporta ver a Len junto a Neru. Y yo le contestaba que se relajara. La verdad es que jamás nos ha caído bien los Akitas tal vez sea porque son unos creídos, malcriados, egoístas que piensan que los Kagamines les pertenece. Gracias a dios que Len y Rin no tienen ni idea porque nos llevamos tan mal. Es que ellos son como nuestros archienemigos que quieren destruirnos y alejarnos de Rin y Len. Lo sé que suena un poco dramático pero es cierto. Una vez en una fiesta Neru le tomo fotos de Miku en su ropa interior y los puso en data show. O una vez Nero tomo un video de yo bailando y lo puso en Facebook, YouTube, Twitter y Nico Nico Douga. Después era la hora del almuerzo y fuimos a la cafetería. Teto fue a comer con su novio y amigos mientras que nosotros nos sentamos con Gumi. Hoy lo que había de almuerzo era pizza o hamburguesas con refrescos o una ensalada.

-No puedo creer que mañana tenemos examen de Mate y Química, yo aun no estoy lista.-Gumi dijo mientras comía su ensalada.

-Ah si y peor es que yo no entiendo nada en matemáticas.-Miku dijo.

-Y yo voy a aplazar química porque esa cosa no lo entiendo.-dije mientras comía mi pedazo de pizza.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso no lo entienden?-Rin dijo.

-No.-Miku y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo y en eso Rin quedo viendo a Len e hicieron unos gestos.

-¿Qué tal si nosotros les damos tutoría?-Rin dijo dulcemente.

-Si, así los podemos ayudar a sacar buenas calificaciones.-Len dijo.-Yo puedo ser el tutor de Miku y tu Rin el de Mikuo.

-Ah eso me encantaría pero no quisiera molestarlos.-Miku dijo apenada.

-No nos molesta en nada son nuestros amigos además así también repasamos nosotros. ¿Entonces que dicen?-Rin dijo.

-Bueno ok que tal después de clases van a nuestra casa.-yo respondí algo emocionado.

-Okay justo cuando terminan la clases vamos a su casa.-Len dijo.

-Ahora podemos comer en paz.-Rin y Gumi dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Aun mi cerebro no ha asimilado que Rin va ser mi tutora y que va a ir a mi casa. El almuerzo termino rápido igual que las clases, cuando sonó la campana fuimos directo al estacionamiento y allí estaba Rin y Len.

-Entonces, nosotros lo seguiremos en nuestro auto mientras ustedes muestran el camino.-Len dijo tranquilamente.

-Ok.-respondí ambos entramos a nuestros autos y comenzamos a manejar, cuando yo volteaba a ver allí estaban. Y me fije en Miku parecía estar super nerviosa.

-No puede ser el amor de vida va ir a mi casa y va ser mi tutor. Creo que estoy mareada.-Miku dijo mientras tocaba su abdomen.

-Relájate no es gran cosa solo nos van a ayudar. Aunque te confieso que yo también estoy algo nervioso.-respondí para calmarla.

-Ojala que todo salga bien.-ella dijo.

Después de un rato llegamos al edificio de apartamentos donde vivimos, estacione el auto y detrás de mi estaba el auto de Len y se estaciono a mi lado. Ellos salieron del auto y se acercaron a nosotros.

-Así que aquí viven que lindo edificio, entramos.-Rin dijo tiernamente.

Miku y yo hicimos gestos de si, entramos al edificio es algo grande tiene portero y todo, fuimos al elevador y recuerdo que este mañana por estar discutiendo Miku y yo usamos las escaleras, que tontos somos. Al fin llegamos al ultimo piso allí es donde se encuentra nuestro estudio/apartamento. Al llegar a la puerta lo abrí y entramos todos. Cuando voltee a ver a Rin y a Len ellos quedaban viendo todo como si fuera algo asombroso. Ah, ya recuerdo esta es la primera vez que vienen a nuestra casa usualmente nosotros vamos a su mansión.

-Que bonito es su hogar.-Rin dijo mientras observaba que teníamos escaleras para ir a nuestros cuartos.-Yo quisiera vivir en un lugar aquí cuando crezca.

-Si, parece muy moderno verdad y es mucho más sencillo que nuestra casa. En verdad a mi me gusta.-Len dijo casualmente.

-No es gran cosa. No se compare con su casa.-Miku dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Por eso mismo a Rin y a mí nos gustan mas los lugares modernos y sencillos que lugares tradicionales con demasiados detalles insignificantes.-Len dijo y miraba a Miku y esta solo sonrojaba.

-Eh una pregunta. ¿Podemos ver sus habitaciones?-Rin pregunto algo apenada.

-Si pero nos da permiso para cambiarnos, por fa.-yo dije mientras agarraba la mano de Miku.

-Claro si, este es su casa nosotros somos los invitados.-Rin dijo mientras ella y Len se sentaban en la sofá. Miku y yo corrimos hacia arriba y entramos a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Cambiarme y tengo que lucir bien. ¿Qué debería usar? Ok el detalle de esta situación es que tengo que lucir guapo para Rin pero tengo que lucir descuidado ósea cool pero sin que se me nota el esfuerzo. Me puse unos jeans oscuros, un camiseta azul con un cool diseño y me desordene el cabello. A Rin le gusta mi cabello desordenado y a mi también me gusta. Ahora tengo otra problema, MI CUARTO! Porque esta hecho un desastre, empecé a recoger toda la ropa que estaba en el piso y lo metí en un closet sin importar si estaba limpia o no. Agarre una bolsa de basura que Miku me dio hace días y empiezo a recoger la basura como: latas de fresco, intentos fallidos de poemas, bolsa de frituras y galletas, hasta halle mis audífonos que perdí hace un año y lo mejor todavía sirven. Abro las cortinas y miro wow los cuartos en verdad se ven mejor limpias. Ahora limpiare mi cuarto una vez cada 6 meses. Espero que todo vaya bien.

Miku's POV

¿Qué voy a usar? Jeans, no demasiado casual además no me lucen. Vestido, demasiado formal. Ya se, y saco una falda rosado y corto encima me puse una blusa de tirantes azul celeste y un pequeño sweater. Relájate Miku y que si Len va entrar a tu cuarto. No es nada de otro mundo es totalmente normal. Y me arreglo el cabello y me puse un pocito de brillo labial. Cuando salgo de mi cuarto entro a la de Mikuo y vi un milagro. Su cuarto esta ordenado, de seguro lo hace para tratar de impresionar a Rin. Y lo veo arreglando cada cosa y poniéndolo en su lugar. Los hombres solo hacen las cosas que los benefician. Salimos de su cuarto y bajamos, Rin y Len estaban mensajeando con alguien, ojala que no sea Neru.

-Wow que lindos ambos.-Rin dijo mientras se paraba y agarraba la mano de Len y camino hacia nosotros.

-No es cierto.-respondí algo apenada.

-¿Entonces podemos ver su cuarto?-Rin y Len dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras hacían un cara tan lindo.

-Si vamos.-Mikuo dijo.

Después subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi cuarto primero. Rin y Len lo vieron y parecían muy interesados en el.

-Es tan….rosado! Pero es muy cute como tu Miku.-Rin dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Si es muy Miku.-Len dijo mientras me sonreía. Porque eres tan lindo Len.

Después entramos al cuarto de Mikuo, y ellos lo observaron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-ES TAN MIKUO!-Len y Rin gritaron al mismo tiempo para molestarlos pero el solo les sonrió.

-Bueno Miku y Len quiero que se vayan porque van a distraer a mi alumno.-Rin dijo en un tono burlista.

-Ok, ya nos vamos bye, buena suerte.-Len dijo mientras salimos del cuarto.

De pronto entramos a mi cuarto y fui a mi escritorio y abrí mi bolsa y saque mi cuaderno y libro de matemáticas. Len se sentó en mi cama y sacaba sus materiales. Porque hasta haciendo las cosas tan simples te ves tan guapo. No concéntrate Miku, el esta aquí para ayudarte y se fallo en este examen lo mas probable es que me aplazo en este materia.

-¿Y que es lo que no entiendes?-Len me pregunto y sentí que se paraba.

-Bueno entiendo resolver los ejercicios de ecuaciones cuadráticas sin la formula pero cuando se trata de la formula general me enredo toda y me salen mal.-yo dije mientras abría el pequeño pero grueso libro de texto.

-Ah entonces es eso, la verdad es que el profe no explico esa tema muy bien.-Len dijo mientras estaba detrás de mi. No voltees a verlo, concéntrate.

-Ok mira, la formula es algo complejo es:. En el examen podemos usar una tabla, no tienes por qué memorizarlo. ¿Eh, porque me quedas viendo así?-Len dijo mientras tenia puestos unos lentes de leer que lo hacían mas sexy de lo que ya es. No son de esos gigantes, son como cuadraditos y negros, hoy si se ve como un hot tutor.

-Eh nada, solo me fijaba en tus lentes.-yo respondí sonrojando.

-Oh estas cosas. Bueno la verdad es que hace unas semanas Rin y yo fuimos al oftalmólogo y tenemos problemas para leer y ver de lejos sin lentes. Nos dijo que solo lo usara para leer.-Len dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y vi un leve sonrojo.

-Ah ya, pero te lucen. Te ves muy….-empecé a decir pero no termine porque me daría pena decirle que se ve sexy, hot y como un galán de película.

-¿Me veo muy…que?-el me pregunto mientras me miraba. Ah por favor no me mires con esos bellos ojos.

-Intelectual y guapo.-yo respondí mientras trataba de enfocar mi atención en mis manos.

-Gracias, deberías ver a Rin se ve tan cute como un nerd.-Len dijo.-Oye, creo que ya te he distraído demasiado, empezamos.

Y el empezó a explicar y explicar, pero yo no escuchaba nada, solo miraba el y su look de nerd guapo. Sus ojos bellos, su quijada, sus labios rosados ah Len eres sin duda un ángel caído del cielo. Cada vez que me mirabas yo solo asentía la cabeza sin saber de que hablas, yo solo sabia que te veías lindo haciéndolo.

-Entonces aquí están los ejercicios.-el me dijo y me mostro una pagina llena de ejercicios:

**Resuelve los siguientes ejercicios usando la formula general:  
><strong>

No entiendo nada.

Mikuo's POV

No puedo creerlo estoy solo con Rin en mi cuarto. Este es un sueño hecho realidad pero es tan triste porque ella solo me quiere ayudar.

-¡Mikuo-kun, es hora de estudiar!- Rin me dijo mientras tenia puestos unos lentes negros que le quedaban adorables.

-Uh okay, pero que bien te quedan esos lentes.-yo respondí y ella me sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y se sentó encima, yo estaba en la silla a su lado.

-Grazie, ahora estudiar. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- ella me dijo tiernamente al mismo tiempo que abría el libro de texto.

-Buscar el peso atómico, buscar masa nuclidica y porcentajes.-yo respondí tratando de no ver sus bellas piernas.

-Lo mas fácil no entiendes, ok para sacar la masa y porcentaje hay que usar despeje de la formula para sacar peso atómico. Tú sabes masa nuclidica por abundancia (porcentaje) entre 100%.-Rin dijo lindamente mientras hacia un gesto lindo con sus labios.

-Oh ya.-respondí mientras miraba fijamente en el cuaderno.

Ella es demasiada linda para existir, el más mínimo gesto es adorable. ¿Cómo puede ser humana? De seguro es un ángel venida de la tierra para enamorar a todos y cautivarlos con su ternura y belleza. Ella siguió explicando pero sinceramente no puse nada de atención. Después de un rato me dio unos ejercicios que yo personalmente no lo entendía nada. Yo la verdad invente la mayoría de las cosas que escribí, cuando yo la volteaba a ver ella estaba leyendo un libro con una cara tan dulce y pacifica. Entonces ella noto un pedazo de papel en el piso y lo recogió. No, no lo lees, es de ti. Recuerdo que dice:

_**Para ti, un fuego arde en mi corazón.**_

_**Tan fuerte que sus cenizas**_

_**Podría calentar el mundo entero**_

_**Es tan intenso que hasta derrite las montañas de la Himalaya**_

_**Deja que la fogata de mi amor**_

_**Te atrapa mientras que su calidez te abraza**_

_**Solo un beso podría….**_

_**Calmar este fuego que me consume**_

_**Para ti yo juro**_

_**Mi amor, mi deseo y mí**_

_**Vida.**_

-¡WOW! Que lindo Mikuo. ¿Tu lo escribiste?-Rin me pregunto en cuanto ella termino de leer.

-Umm, si. A mi me gusta escribir cosas cuando me siento inspirado.-respondí mientras fingía estar escribiendo.

-No puede ser…a mi también, amo escribir poemas, cuentos y canciones.-Rin me respondió con una sonrisa y cuando me quitaba cuaderno para revisarlo.

-Mikuo no me pusiste nada de atención, nada de esto esta bueno. ¿Qué quieres reprobar?- ella dijo en un tono entre enojado y desesperada.

-Bueno….-yo comencé y en eso entro Len con lentes y con cara de molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?-ella pregunto mientras se paraba.

-Miku no entiende nada y no me pone atención, mira en una prueba que le hice me saco 0.1 de 10%.-Len dijo y la enseñaba un prueba.

-Te entiendo, explico y explico y Mikuo no capta nada, creo que se distrae mucho en su cuarto. Creo que hay que juntarlos y darles clases juntos en el comedor.-ella respondió.

-De acuerdo.- Len dijo.

Después de eso nos llevaron al comedor y nos pusieron a estudiar, así aprendimos las cosas porque no podíamos estar enamorados en frente de nuestros respectivos amigos. Ellos estaban estudiando normal y eran amables a pesar de que somos medio tontos. Como ya a las 6:30 se fueron.

Al día siguiente:

Hice el examen de Química y la ayuda de Rin funciono y entendí todo. Igual Miku con matemáticas. A la hora receso fuimos afuera para hablar de nuestras experiencias ayer. Rin y Len fueron a la biblioteca después del examen. Y entonces escuche unos pasos y cuando volteamos a ver vimos a Neru y Nero.


	3. Causa y Efecto

**Perdón**** por la tardanza este capitulo hace dias que lo hice pero el estupido modem no sirve en mi compu. Ahora estoy usando el de mi padre mientras no esta. Perdon por las malas palabras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

Que les pasara a estos locos, aquí vinieron y solo nos quedan viendo a Mikuo y a mí.

-Se creen gran cosa solo porque Rin y Len los ayudaron. Bueno no se emocionan ellos son buenas personas y solo los ayudaron porque ustedes les dieron lastima.- Neru dijo cruelmente.

-Nosotros no pedimos ayuda ellos nos los ofrecieron.-yo respondí.

-Que bien que lo reconozcan.-Nero dijo en el mismo tono de voz que su hermana.

-Miku trata de entenderlos ellos están celosos.-Mikuo dijo audazmente.

-¿Celoso yo? ¿De un idiota como tu? ¡Jamás!-Nero dijo.

-Tranquilo Nero, tratan de sentirse bien de ellos mismos porque saben que solo son unos losers.-Neru dijo.

-¡Al menos no soy una rubia oxigenada!-yo dije mientras me paraba.

-¡Que, yo soy rubia natural!-Neru dijo mientras se enojaba y se me acercaba.

-Tal vez de caja.-Mikuo dijo mientras la provocaba.

-¡Maldito hijo de la gran…!-Neru grito pero su hermano la detuvo antes de que podía continuar.

-Neru relájate no valen la pena.-Nero dijo.

-Tienes razón nosotros somos demasiados valiosos para hablar con chusma como ustedes.-Neru dijo.

-Lo siento por haberla ofendida princesa de quinta.-Mikuo dijo. Porque no cierras tu boca Mikuo.

-Maldito desgraciado.-Neru dijo dolida.

-Miren porque no nos calmamos y dejamos de insultarnos.-Yo dije tratando de evitar una pelea.

-Como siempre la cobarde de Miku se aleja de una pelea. Es porque sabes que nunca ganas, lo mismo es con Len. El jamás quera a alguien como tu.-Neru dijo.

-Y tu que sabes que es lo que él quiere si lo único que te importa es a ti misma.-Yo dije cruelmente.

-Bueno él quiere a una mujer hermosa, distinguida, de buena familia, inteligente, etc. O sea todo lo que no eres Miku.-Neru dijo.

-Que yo sepa tu no eres ninguno de esas cosas.-Mikuo dijo mientras se reía.

-Mira quien habla el que no tiene ni un pelo de clase. En serio crees que alguien como Rin alguna vez se fijaría en ti.-Nero dijo tratando de herir a mi hermano.

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA TU QUE SABES SI TE LA PASES ENCIMA DE RIN Y ADIVINA NI AUN ASI LE GUSTAS!-Yo grite sin pensar y Nero solo me miraba. Mikuo se sorprendió.

-¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASI A MI HERMANO? ¡SOLO YO LE PUEDO HABLARLE ASI!-Neru me dijo.

-El tuyo empezó y yo solo termine.-Respondí.

-Sabes Miku no voy a pelear contigo y sabes porque. Porque tú no vales la pena, eres una fea, flaca, sin gracia, estúpida, insípida mujer que jamás jamás le gustaras a Len. Y encima eres huérfana, a nadie le gusta estar con un huérfano. Sabes lo que creo, que nadie te quiere o nunca te quiera.-Neru me dijo y yo casi sentí las lagrimas, eso me dolió pero mi cólera y furia me ganaron.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA BITCH! ¡ZORRA OXIGENADA SI YO ESTOY TAN FLACA TU ESTAS OBESA, SABES ME EQUIVIQUE NO ERES UNA ZORRA ERES UNA VACA!-Yo grite en su cara sin pensar.-Lo siento Neru no lo dije en serio…

Pero antes de que podía continuar Neru me dio una bofetada grande que sentí que mi mejilla iban a explotar.

-¡HIJA DE LA GRAN….!-Neru me empezó a decir pero yo la bofeteé antes de que ella pudiera continuar. Ella solo me miraba mientras se ponía roja. Nero y Mikuo quedaron paralizados sin poder mover.

-Ah quieres pelear pues peleamos.-Ella me dijo mientras me empezó a halar el cabello y halaba la de ella mientras la pegaba con mi mano libre para que me soltara. Ella me pegaba mientras yo la aruñaba. Maldita, a pesar de que es una fresona, es fuerte.

**Mikuo POV**

Wow, no sé que hacer. Ayudo a Miku o las separo para evitar problemas. Ah no sé que hacer. Neru si es una perra la esta aruñando, pegando y la hala el cabello. Pero que bien que Miku no se esta dejando.

-Aparentemente Neru tenía razón, tu hermana es una cualquiera.-Nero me dijo. Maldito quien se cree para hablar así de mi hermana.

-Ah en serio, porque la tuya parece prostituta oxigenada peleando por un brillo labial.- Yo respondí.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Quién te crees?-Nero me dijo en un tono enojado.

-Yo me creo Mikuo Hatsune, pero entiendo las mensajes de texto han quemado todas tus neuronas. Así que entiendo tu retraso mental.- Yo dije sarcásticamente después vi que Nero me quería lanzar un puño en la cara pero lo detuve con mi mano.

-Vaya además de tonto eres un idiota que no sabe tan siquiera lanzar un golpe.-Yo dije provocándolo y el me pateo en el estomago.

-¿Decías?- Nero me dijo con una sonrisa en su estúpida cara.

-¡Hijo de la gran p**a!- Yo dije mientras le lanzaba unos golpes. Ahora no solo eran las muchachas que estaban peleando sino nosotros también. No dejare que este bastardo gane usando sus taticas sucias.

**Narrador POV**

Bueno los Hatsunes y los Akitas estaban en un gran pelea. Las muchachas hacían de todo para herir a la otra como: se halaban del cabello, se aruñaban, se lanzaban patadas y golpes...etc. Mientras que los muchachos estaban en misión de aniquilar al otro como: se ahorcaban, se pateaban, se pegaban...etc. Nadie los miraba porque casi todos están en la cafetería y ellos estaban detrás de un edificio de la escuela cerca de la oficina del director.

Mientras tanto Rin y Len están saliendo de la biblioteca con los resultados de los exámenes de Mikuo y Miku.

-¡Que buenos tutores somos! Mikuo saco un 95.- Rin dijo alegremente.

-Que bien, Miku saco un 96.-Len dijo.

-¡Hay que mostrarlos y tal vez después podemos celebrar!-Rin dijo.

-Si vamos.-Len dijo y entraron a la cafetería pero no los vieron allí.

-¿Adonde estarán?-Len dijo.

-No se seguimos buscándolos.-Rin dijo y pasaron un pasillo y un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos mieles no dejaba de ver a Rin.

-Adiós preciosa.-El muchacho dijo con una voz coqueto mientras le sonreía. Rin volteo a ver y sonrió lo conocía era Rei.

-Adiós Rei…..-Rin empezó pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué le miras a mi hermanita? Porque no mejor te vas, ella no esta interesada.-Len dijo con un tono de voz enojado y celoso. Rei solo lo quedo viendo y se dio la vuelta para evitar alguna discusión. Todos en el colegio sabían que Len era muy celoso con su hermana y que el no toleraba que la vieran o que la coqueteaba.

-Len tranquilo, el solo me estaba dando un adiós, no es gran cosa.-Rin dijo tratando de razonar con Len.

-¿Acaso no lo vistes? Te comía con los ojos, ese pervertido. Como odio que todos te miran como si fueras un pedazo de pastel. Ya no aguantaba los ganas de partirle la cara a Rei.-Len dijo enojado.

-Eres un exagerado, además todas las chicas te coquetean y yo no digo nada. Len te quiero pero te pasas de celoso.-Rin dijo mientras que lo miraba con una cara triste. Allí paso la hermana menor de Rei, Rui y ella sonrió cuando vio a Len.

-Hola Len, te ves muy bien hoy.-Rui dijo con una voz coqueta mientras jugaba con un pedazo de su cabello.

-Hola Rui, gracias.-Len dijo mientras que le daba una sonrisa y Rin lo quedaba viendo enojada.

-A mi nadie me puede a hablar, pero a ti todas se te pueden lanzar, y yo no puedo decir nada, verdad. Si eres machista.-Rin dijo.

-Es diferente, tal vez le gusto pero aquel ya se quería acostar contigo.-Len dijo y Rin solo le quedo viendo como que injusto eres. Ella lo ignoro y siguieron buscando sus amigos después oyeron unos gritos cerca de la oficina del director.

-¡ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER BASTARDO!-Un voz dijo.

-¡ZORRA!- Otra voz dijo.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!- Otra voz dijo. Rin y Len se quedaron viendo al otro y estaban asustados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Rin pregunto.

-No se, pero creo que hay personas que están peleando.-Len contesto.

-Vamos a ver.-Rin dijo mientras agarraba el mano de Len y lo arrastraba a ir con ella.

-Rin, no nos incumbe además tenemos que buscar a Miku y Mikuo.-Len dijo.

Cuando llegaron vieron una escena no tan agradable, sus amigos se estaban peleando con los otros y ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los Kagamines por estar tan encerrados en sus peleas. Rin y Len tenían los ojos tan abiertos como platos y la boca abierta. Esto no era algo que esperaban. Neru y Nero tenían reputación de ser personas muy cool o fresones y por eso mismo jamás hacían cosas así. Miku era demasiado tímida y dulce para pelearse a golpes, Mikuo era muy tranquilo y jamás se metía en problemas.

-No puede ser….-Rin y Len dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué hacemos Len?-Rin le pregunto a su hermano.

-No se, tal vez deberíamos separarlos.-Len respondió sin quitar de vista las peleas.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Míralas si yo me meto van a destruir mi rostro.-Rin dijo mientras hacia gestos con sus manos hacia su cara.

-Exagerada.-Len respondió.

-Ah si. ¿Por qué no separas a lo muchachos si eres un gran hombre?-Rin pregunto con una voz burlona.

-Pero tal vez rompan mi cara y de allí consigo chicas.-Len dijo con una voz infantil.

-Wow acabas de llegar a un super nivel de cobarde. ¿Pero en serio que hacemos?-Rin dijo.

-Yo personalmente tengo miedo de eso.-Len dijo mientras apuntaba a la pelea de Nero y Mikuo. –Tengo una idea y si tú los separas mientras yo separas a las muchachas.

-¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE! Como se te ocurre, me matan al minuto.-Rin dijo enojada.

-Por eso mismo por mas ganas que ellos tienen de matar al otro, no podrán lastimarte porque eres una niña y va contra de su principios. Es la ley universal.-Len dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Rin.-Vamos hermanita si puedes, por ellos.

-Okay pero sepáralas.-Rin dijo mientras caminaba con miedo hacia los muchachos. Len camino hacia las muchachas y tenían las caras llenas de rasguños y rojo de los golpes.

-Dios que estas en el cielo ayúdame.-Len susurró y se hacer acerco a ellas y se metió en medio y las separo como si ellas fueran niñas de primaria.

-¡¿QUE LES PASA, POR QUE PELEAN ASI?-Len grito.

-Len ella es una maldita zorra y déjame hacerla trizas.-Neru dijo mientras trataba de pegar a Miku pero aruño a Len con sus uñas acrílicas.

-¡Mira lo que le hiciste perra!-Miku grito y la quería pegar. Y Len seguía separándolas, mientras tanto Rin se había quedado paralizado viendo a Mikuo y Nero pelear.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Len trato de ayudarlas y mas bien también lo están hiriendo.-Rin pensó mientas los miraba.

-¡RICACHON AFEMINADO!-Mikuo grito.

-¡BASTARDO!-Nero grito y ni cuenta se daban de allí estaba la razón de su pelea. Rin ya no soportaba verlos pegarse e insultarse por eso pego un grito que parecía si ya la mataban.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Después todos la voltearon a ver, cuando Mikuo la vio de pronto se separo de Nero.

-Rin no es lo que parece…-Nero comenzó a decir pero Rin lo interrumpió.

-¿Entonces que es? Estoy esperando sus respuestas. No saben ni que inventar. Porque de donde yo estoy parada parece que mis mejores amigos se estaban peleando por ninguna razón.-Rin dijo amargamente.

-Rin lo siento pero si tiene razón.-Mikuo dijo.

-¿Entonces cual es?- Len pregunto.

-Bueno…es porque nosotros….-Miku empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el profesor Mothy un señor serio y amargo.

-He estado observando su comportamiento y debo decir que no es digno de estudiantes de esta institución. Es prohibido pelear en el colegio así que los seis vengan conmigo a la dirección y que el director decida que hacer con ustedes.-Él dijo seriamente y sin emoción en el tono de voz.

-¡Pero nosotros no hicimos nada!-Rin y Len dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Sin excepción vengan conmigo.-El profesor dijo. Rin y Len se bajaron la cabeza en decepción y los seis fueron al dirección con el profesor Mothy. Cuando entraron el director no estaba, solo estaba su secretaria, la señorita Ruko Yokune, una muchacha con un ojo rojo y el otro azul y tenía puesto unos audífonos. Al ver el profesor Mothy se los quito.

-Señorita Yokune estos estudiantes rompieron uno de los reglas así que mantenlos aquí hasta que llega el señor Crypton.- Mothy dijo.

-Si esta bien, pero puedo preguntar que hicieron.-Ruko dijo.

-Digamos que tuvieron una discusión algo fuerte.- Mothy dijo.

-Ah ya entiendo, permiso.-Ruko dijo y Mothy se fue a buscar el director

.-Bueno porque no esperan en la oficina del director.-Ruko dijo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de Crypton.

Era la típica oficina de director con fotos de exalumnos, sus títulos de la universidad, un escritorio con su nombre y en las paredes dichos inspiradores que eran para los alumnos. Habían unos 7 sillas y allí se sentaron aunque Rin y Len se entraron en medio de los Akitas y los Hatsunes para evitar otro argumento "fuerte".

-¿Porque será siempre cuando trato de ser buena algo malo me pasa?-Rin dijo algo enojada y sarcástica.

-Tal vez tú no tienes que ser buena.-Len dijo -¿Quieres Skittles?

-Si porque no he almorzado.-Rin dijo mientras abría su mano para recibir los caramelos que su hermano sacaba de la bolsa.

-Lo siento Rin-chan pero fue culpa de el.-Nero dijo mientras hacia una cara de dulce.

-No me importa de quien fue la culpa.-Rin dijo mientras buscaba comer primero los amarillos y los verdes.

-Al menos algo bueno sale de todo esto, no tenemos que ir a la aburrida asamblea acerca de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. La Profa. Sonika siempre me aburre cuando dice que tan solo tocar a alguien vamos a tener clamidia.-Len dijo tratando de aliviar el tensión que había en la habitación.

-Tienes razón, ella se toma todo muy en serio. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que regaño a Meiko y a Kaito solo porque los hallo besándose en el baño de chicos?-Rin dijo mientras tiraba unos carcajadas.

-"Así es como comienza un leve beso y después antes que se den cuenta se están fornicando en un lugar publica, la juventud de hoy ya no tiene decencia."-Len dijo mientras imitaba a la profesora Sonika.

-"Jóvenes hay que evitar esto, los entiendo pero esto no es lo que los enseñaron a hacer."-Mikuo dijo mientras imitaba al profesor Hiyama y todos se rieron porque se escuchaba igualito a él.

-Deja eso es muy malo. ¿Entonces ya no están enojados con nosotros?- Miku pregunto hacia Rin y Len.

-¿Len, baby, tu que dices los perdonamos o no?- Rin dijo mientras que se había acercado mucho a Len y jugaba con el pelo de él.

-No se. Pero si mi princesa lo pide….yo siempre me asegurare de cumplirlo.-Len dijo mientras acercaba a Rin por la cintura y besando su mejilla izquierda. Esto era algo normal en Rin y Len desde que eran pequeños fingían estos pequeños escenas de incesto. Miku y Neru desfrutaban de estos mientras que Mikuo y Nero odiaban eso.

-Ah Len mi amor eres tan dulce. Pero no sé que hacer.-Rin dijo mientras que bateaba sus pestañas de una forma adorable.

-Princesa, que tal si lo platicamos este noche cuando durmamos juntos….-Len dijo de una forma sexy antes de que fue interrumpido por unos chicos celosos.

-¡QUE DIABLOS SON HERMANOS Y PEOR GEMELOS! ¡¿Cómo PUEDEN PENSAR EN ESO Y COMO PODRIAN?-Neru y Mikuo gritaron. Y después de unos momentos de que Rin y Len se quedaban viendo a ellos empezaron a reírse como Joker (Guasón).

-Como siempre toman nuestras bromas tan en serio. Nunca entendí porque se enojan cuando hacemos eso.-Rin dijo mientras reía y aquellos sonrojaban.

-Y respondiendo su pregunta si los perdonamos lo del incesto solo eran ganas nuestras de jugar con ustedes.-Len y Rin dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué juegan con nosotros así?- los cuatro dijeron.

-No es obvio, son nuestros juguetes. Y a nosotros nos encanta jugar con las personas, es tan divertido.-Rin y Len dijeron mientras se reían. Y aquellos quedaron con cara de como que les pasa. De pronto se abrió la puerta era el director y todos quedaron callados.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Adonde están los estudiantes que estaban peleando?-Crypton dijo mientras los miraban confundido.

-Ellos son señor, los halle detrás de su oficina causando un problema.-Mothy dijo.

-¡¿En serio? Pero si todos son de los estudiantes mejores comportados de todo la institución.-Crypton dijo.

-Hasta los mas nobles cometen crímenes.-Mothy dijo.

-Gracias Mothy ya te puedes ir.-Crypton dijo tranquilo y Mothy se fue. –Hola muchachos me pueden decir que fue lo que paso en realidad.

-Ella empezó…-Neru y Miku dijo apuntando a la otra.

-Todo fue culpa de el…-Nero y Mikuo dijo apuntando al otro y al mismo tiempo que las muchachas. Y empezaron a decir sus partes de la historia al mismo tiempo que no dejaba entender nada en realidad que solo confundió a Crypton.

-Ahorra cállense todos que no puedo entender nada. Rin, Len me pueden decir que paso.-Crypton dijo entre desesperado y cansado.

-Bueno señor nosotros no sabemos la causa. Lo que paso es que Len y yo estábamos buscando a Miku y a Mikuo para poder contarles que les fue bien en los exámenes de hoy cuando oímos gritos detrás de su oficina. Entonces fuimos a ver que pasaba y los encontramos peleando y después tratamos de separarlos. Mothy-sensei nos vio y nos envió aquí.-Rin dijo con una voz inocente y dulce.

-Ah ya veo, en otra ocasión les preguntaría la causa de su pelea pero como eso no es importante para mí. Lo que si es importante es que en el mundo hay reglas y por más ganas de romperlos hay que tranquilizarse y seguirlos. Porque su pequeño pelea rompió una de las más grandes reglas de esta institución. Dime que pasaría si el día de mañana de pronto no haya reglas. Les diré lo que pasa caos total, desorden, anarquía. Por eso hay reglas, sus padres no les han enviado a esta institución para pelear sino para aprender y convivir en la sociedad como buenos individuos sociales no como peleadores callejeros. Les aviso que llame a sus padres y que ya vienen en camino.-Crypton dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba por todo su oficina dándoles ese gran sermón. La verdad es que nadie puso mucha atención.

-Si claro que mi padre va dejar la estación por un pequeño problema nuestra.-Nero dijo con una voz lleno de arrogancia y sarcasmo ya que su padre es el comisionado de la ciudad (como el que sale en Batman).

-Igual nuestra tía esta en Osaka.-Miku dijo.

-Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada y aun así llamaste a nuestro madre.-Len dijo algo enojado.

-Si porque aun no sé que hacer con ustedes y quiero ver que dicen sus padres.-Crypton dijo con una sonrisa.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta de una forma abrupta y allí estaba una mujer hermosa de unos treinta años con cabello rubio largo y ella vestía un vestido strapless corto negro y muy maquillada, parecía sacada de una portada de revista. Era nada mas ni menos que la mama de Rin y Len. Ella camino hacia el escritorio mientras que tenía su mirada fija en Crypton y puso sus manos en el escritorio.

-¿Qué hacen mis hijos aquí? Que tuve que salir de una sesión de fotos.-Lily dijo con una voz enojada. Crypton solo la quedaba viendo porque él es un gran fan de Lily y su trabajo.

- Bueno señorita Kagamine solo déjame decir que usted se ve hermosa no parece haber tenido hijos y mucho menos gemelos. Ellos no hicieron nada malo solo que no vinieron a buscarme cuando sus compañeros estaban peleando.-Crypton dijo.

-Pero si hubiéramos esperado a encontrarlo ellos ya se hubieran matado al otro.-Len dijo.

-Mira señor Crypton si mis hijos no hicieron nada grave creo que se pueden ir.-Lily dijo mientras se acercaba a sus hijos.

-La verdad señora es que quiero que estén aquí para evitar que los otros vuelvan a pelear. Según lo que me dijo el señor Mothy, ellos tan solo de saber que allí estaban sus hijos dejaron de pelear.-Crypton dijo.

-Aparentemente vamos estar aquí por un ratito. ¿Cómo están mis amores?- Lily dijo hacia sus hijos mientras los acariciaba el cabello de ambos con sus manos. Lily era madre soltera así que su vida era su carrera y sus hijos que consentía y quería hasta morir.

-Tenemos hambre no nos quedo chance de comer mami.-Rin y Len dijeron en un tono lindo e infantil mientras hacían caras de que ya iban a morir.

-Aw, que tal si después de esto vamos a Mesa 19 (un restaurante fino) y comemos todo lo que les gusta?- Lily dijo tiernamente hacia sus hijos.

-Si si gracias mami la queremos mucho.-Rin y Len dijeron con caras lindas y la abrazaron.

-Que bonita familia son.-Crypton dijo.

De pronto otra vez fue abierta la puerta y allí entro un hombre guapo de unos treinta y pico de años. Tenia cabello dorado y ojos dorados vestía un traje y parecía apurado y enojado. Era Sora Akita.

-¿Director, dime bajo que circunstancias tiene a mis hijos aquí?-Sora dijo serio.

-Bueno señor Akita sus hijos se metieron en una pelea con los Hatsunes.-Crypton dijo tranquilizándose.

-Y dime por eso trabajo yo para que pelean. Para eso les tengo en una escuela de primera solo para que se compartan como unos muchachos sin distinción.-Sora dijo amargamente hacia sus hijos.

-No señor.-Neru y Nero respondieron con la cara baja.

-Sora tranquilízate son niños no tienen ni idea de lo que ellos hacen.-Lily dijo sentada cerca de sus hijos.

-Es fácil para ti tus hijos no…. ¿Que hacen tus hijos aquí si no hicieron nada?-Sora dijo hacia Lily.

-Para evitar que ellos vuelvan a pelear.-Lily dijo.

-Dios porque esto me pasa a mi.-Otra voz dijo y todos voltearon a ver. En la puerta había una mujer con cabello negro y largo en dos coletas infantiles. Ella vestía unos jeans super skinny, una blusa tipo corset rojo con decoraciones negro y con una chaqueta negra y unos estiletos negro parecía sacada del runway.

-Hola señorita Zatsune lo siento por haberla llamada tan rápido pero era una emergencia.-Crypton dijo cortésmente.

-No es ninguna molestia, acabo de venir de un show de moda en Osaka. Así que, que sucede que no lo entendí muy bien.-Zatsune dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Aparentemente los muchachos se pelearon.-Sora dijo.

-Ah ya y que los castigaran o los suspenderán.-Zatsune dijo.

-Aun no se.-Crypton dijo y de pronto Zatsune se fijo que allí estaba Lily.

-Hola Lily que hermosa estas. Que feo es vernos en estas circunstancias.-Zatsune dijo cambiando la tema completamente y abrazando a Lily.

-Hola Zatsune, gracias, pero que linda estas.-Lily respondió.

-Hola Rin, Len acabo de ver la portada que hicieron para TEENZ y solo déjame decir que heredaron ser tan lindos y fotogénicos de su madre.-Zatsune dijo mientras adulaba a Rin y Len.

-Gracias, amo sus nuevos diseños. Son tan frescos y lindos.-Rin dijo dulcemente.

-Puedo recordarles la situación en que estamos.-Sora dijo molesto. Y de pronto Lily se paro y se puso detrás de sus hijos y los acaricio los hombros a ambos.

-Señor Crypton, soy madre soltera. Como ya sabrá mi esposo que en paz descansa murió hace unos años. Y yo he hecho de todo de criar a mis hijos de la mejor forma. Reconozco que trabajo mucho, pero solo es para que no les falte nada. Sé que son caprichosos, consentidos pero no son malos niños. Y míralos.- Lily dijo mientras hacia una cara linda y angelical y sus hijos la copiaron. Rin parecía un mini Lily de linda y Len hizo una cara super linda.-Pero dime estos son las caras de delincuentes para usted. No veo la razón que ninguna de estos muchachos estén aquí. Es la primera vez que han hecho algo malo lo máximo dales detención.

-Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo señorita Lily. Todos se pueden ir, mañana diré el castigo de ellos.-Crypton dijo mientras sonrojaba, los Kagamines eran demasiado lindos.

-Gracias señor Crypton usted es un muy buen hombre.-Lily dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa perfecta.

-Gracias.-Crypton dijo mientras sonría como un tonto.

Entonces todos salieron de la oficina y cuando llegaron a sus autos Rin y Len comenzaron a dar carcajadas.

-"Señor Crypton soy madre soltera."-Rin dijo mientras imitaba la voz de su madre.

-"Estos parecen caras de delincuentes para usted."-Len dijo con una voz burlona.-¿De donde será que salimos tan mentirosos Rin?

-Ay no se, de quien será.-Rin dijo mientras miraba a su mama.

-Una mujer tiene que ser hasta lo mas humillante para sus hijos y ni se los agradece.-Lily dijo dramáticamente.

-Quien te escuche te cree.-Rin y Len dijeron.

-Gracias debería ser actriz. Es muy fácil fingir verdad.-Lily dijo.

-¿Estabas fingiendo?-Miku pregunto.

-Era obvio, Lily es una mujer que ha tenido todo a base de manipulaciones.-Sora dijo.

-Que malo eres pero es cierto.-Lily dijo.

-Bueno lo que sea muchas gracias por todo.-Zatsune dijo hacia Lily.

-De nada, adiós espero que nos podemos ver en otros términos la próxima vez.-Lily dijo mientras se subía en el auto de sus hijos, ella había venido en taxi.

-Bye los llamamos más tarde.-Rin y Len dijeron mientras sonreían y después arrancaron el auto y se fueron.

Señor Akita vio sus hijos y le hizo mala mueca y se subieron al auto y se fueron. Zatsune los vio y suspiro ella sabia como era tener un padre así.

-Nos vamos.-Zatsune dijo. Miku y Mikuo asentaron la cabeza y se subieron en el auto de Mikuo. Mientras estaban en el auto Miku parecía nerviosa.

-¿Estas enojada con nosotros tía?-Miku pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no. Sé que ustedes no se meterían en una pelea solo por pelear. Me imagino que fueron provocaron por los Akitas.-Zatsune dijo.

-Si, ellos trataron de hacernos sentir mal porque pasamos tiempo con Rin y Len ayer.-Mikuo dijo mientras manejaba.

-Ellos realmente no saben ocultar sus celos.-Zatsune dijo y llegaron al apartamento y se subieron en el elevador para su apartamento. Zatsune tan solo entrar al apartamento se quito los tacones. Ella estaba cansada, desde que ella era joven se pone tacones altos porque ella siente que es muy bajita. Ella es más pequeña que Miku.

-Ah estoy cansada. Ahora dime como comenzó toda la pelea.-Zatsune dijo mientras se acostaba en la sofá. Entonces ellos empezaron a contarle todo desde el comienzo hasta el fin.

-Wow que pelea pero como dice esa canción de las ochentas el amor es un campo de batalla.-Zatsune dijo.

-En verdad que me sentí mal cuando Rin me vio peleando.-Mikuo dijo mientras cambiaba canales de la televisión.

-Es obvio la quieres igual Miku con Len.-Zatsune dijo mientras se paraba y se puso unos zapatos bajos.-Voy a comprar comida.

-¿Tía no nos puedes dar un consejo sobre que hacer?-Miku pregunto.

-¿Miku, quieres a Len?-Zatsune dijo mientras buscaba su bolso.

-Si lo quiero muchísimo.-Miku dijo.

-¿Mikuo, amas a Rin?-Zatsune dijo.

-Con todo mi corazón.-Mikuo dijo.

-Bueno si es así, pelea por lo que quieren. Jamás renuncian solo porque hay unos obstáculos. El amor que ustedes sienten solo pasa una vez en la vida y hay que tomarlo cuando aparece. Nada en la vida es fácil eso incluye el amor. Y recuerdan el amor es una guerra de emociones y sentimientos y hay que pelear para ganar.-Zatsune dijo mientras abría la puerta.- ¿Qué quieren comida china o pizza?

-Lo que sea.-Mikuo dijo y Zatsune se fue. Miku y Mikuo pasaron un rato reflexionando sobre lo que su tía les dijo. Ambos en silencio se prometieron a ellos mismos que van a pelear por amor.


	4. Castigo algo bueno

**Perdon por la tardanza es que muchos factores me tenian ocupada.**

**1. estuve en examenes y el la semana de receso estuvo haciendo otras cosas.**

**2. Mi hermana mayor esta en la ciudad(es universitaria) y ella no me apoya con siendo un otaku.**

**3. mis malditos profesores me han dejado muchos tareas.**

**Pero ya que. dile gracias a mi hermanita yuki067 (leen su fics) que me dijo que dejara de escribir porque ya tenia 17 paginas y supuestamente el cap iba a ser mas largo.**

**Glosario:**

**Amu no Jaku: es una cancion cantada por Gumi donde ella estaba enamorada de su amigo pero el se casa con otra al final.**

**Happy Tree Friends: son unos dibujos animados super lindos y chistosos(pueden verlos en youtube)**

**espero que les guste este capitulo tratare de subir la sig pronto;) bye ^o^**

* * *

><p>Miku's POV<p>

Len, Len no te casas con ella. Y me levanto del peor sueño que he tenido en mi vida. En mi sueño Len se iba a casar con Neru y yo estaba allí llorando y nadie me miraba ni me ponía atención. Esa es la ultima vez que escucho Amu no Jaku antes de dormir ya vi que ese canción es malo para mi subconsciencia. Debería levantarme tengo que ir al colegio y hacer el examen de historia y sociología. Ni estudie para ninguna. Es difícil estudiar cuando te aruñaron la cara y halaron el cabello. No quiero ir. No quiero ver el rostro de Len. De seguro solo no se enojo porque Rin se lo pidió. Ay no. ¿Y si ya no le agrado? O si el me odio, no podría soportar si Len me odiara. Ya se, me encerrare en este cuarto para siempre. Abrazo al peluche que Len me regalo cuando éramos niños. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, a mi siempre me han gustado los peluches. Es un conejo grande y blanco con un listón rojo y muy lindo. Ese día sentí que iba a morir de la felicidad. Extraño esos días cuando todo era simple e inocente. Y cuando podíamos hablar sin que me diera pena.

-Ah ha. ¿Y tu que piensas? No vas a ir al colegio.-Mi tía dijo mientras entraba a mi habitación.

-No quiero ir.-Yo dije mientras tape mi cara con mi cobija.

-No es que si quieres ir, vas a ir.-Ella dijo mientras me quito la cobija de encima.

-Tía quiero morirme, déjame ser.-Yo dije.

-Mira sé que tienes problemas amorosos pero solo por eso no vas a dejar de ir a la escuela.-Ella dijo.

-Pero….-yo empecé a decir pero ella me interrumpió.

-Sin peros, ve a alistarte para el colegio y yo voy a ir hacer unos wafles.-Ella dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

Ay dios ayúdame yo solo quería quedarme en casa y descansar pero como siempre mi tía lo arruina todo. Entro al baño y me ducho rápido y cuando salgo me visto en mi uniforme. Me peino mi cabello largo y los pongo en dos coletas. Esto ya es una rutina diaria mía. Me maquillo un poco no mucho más que todo para cubrir los aruñazos de Neru. Anoche tuve que usar una crema especial para las cicatrices. Gracias a dios que esa loca no me hizo ningún daño severo. Espero que se note muchos estas pequeñas cicatrices. Después de haberme aplicado base y unos polvos me aplique un poco de brillo labial de Victoria's secret. Era un color rosado con brillo y tenia sabor y olor a cupcakes. Por favor dios ayúdame hoy quiero que todo salga bien. No quiero pelear con nadie. Please God y ayúdame a que Len se fije de mi ese es lo único que te pido.

Mikuo's POV

No puedo creer que haya pegado ese idiota delante de Rin. De seguro ella piensa que soy un idiota busca pleitos. Y lo peor de caso es que cuando ella estaba allí ni sentí su presencia. Jamás en mi vida he querido suicidarme hasta ahora. Mi ángel perdóname por ser el hombre más estúpido del mundo. Rin daría todo solo para que me quisieras aunque sea un poquito. Hoy no tengo ni ganas de existir en este planeta.

Abrieron la puerta de mi cuarto y por la forma tan brusca de abrirlo me imagino que es Zatsune. Siento que alguien se acerca a la ventana y de pronto había una luz infernal en mi cuarto. Mi maldita tía abrió las cortinas oscuras.

-Por dios, hasta en la forma de estar en depresión te pareces con tu padre. Él también era un emo cuando algo le salía malo pero el hacia el esfuerzo de tratar de hacer todo bien.-Zatsune dijo sin emoción.

-Ah si, mas razón para dejarme en paz ya que es un problema genético.-Yo dije tapando mi cuerpo con el colcha oscura.

-Eso te gustaría verdad. Tu y tu hermana dan lastima cuando actúan como idiotas enamorados. Ambos no quieren ir por cobardes.-Zatsune dijo mientras estaba cerca de mi cama.

-Tú no entenderías, jamás te haz enamorado.-Yo dije cruelmente.

-Querido, si tú supieras lo mucho que he sufrido por amor. Y por experiencia te digo que si te quedas en la cama acostado nada bueno pasara.-Ella dijo mientras me quitaba el colchón.

-Tienes razón pero yo siento que si ella esta enojada voy a morir.-Yo dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Lo que tú sientes se llama amor Agape. Y eso se trata de un amor desinteresado o sea prefieres sufrir tu que ver a Rin sufrir.-Zatsune dijo.

-¿De donde sacas estas cosas?-Yo pregunte algo irritado.

-Internet. ¿Dónde mas?-Ella me respondió. Esta mujer no sé que piensa de su vida solo piensa en ropa e internet. Ya se necesita un novio.

-Bueno te dejo para que te cambies. Voy a cocinar y no te vuelvas a dormir.-Ella dijo mientras que fue hacia la puerta y la cerraba.

Me levante por que ya no tenia mas opción y me fui a dar una ducha caliente y me pare enfrente de mi espejo, y vi que andaba en mi cara un ojo negro y me dolían mucho las costillas, y no soy feo, no soy gordo ni soy un flacuchento pero no soy nada comparado a Len. Pero aun así tengo un six pack y las únicas personas que lo han visto son mi tía y Miku por mala fortuna ella me dice que no soy guapo pero por que debería importarme lo que ella dice. Empecé a vestirme y no me peine y agarre mi mochila. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a la cocina y vi que Miku estaba mejor que yo y vi que mi tía estaba haciendo unos wafles y me senté en la mesa y agarre mi libro de Sociología por que yo ya estudie para Historia y todo se me quedo en la cabeza pero Sociología solo me quedo como 3 palabras pues mejor estudio para que me quede al menos 5 paginas.

-¿No estudiaste para Sociología e Historia?- Miku me pregunto.

-Yo si estudie para Historia pero en Sociología solo me quedaron como 3 palabras. Y voy a suponer que no estudiaste para ninguno.- Dije mientras miraba a Miku.

-Oye tuve una buena razón para no poder estudiar. Estaba recuperando mi cara de las aruñazos que me dio Neru y adivina que. Halle una uña postiza en mi cabello ayer.- Miku dijo mientras abría el libro de Historia.

-Gracias a dios que no me toco pelear con Neru por que no hubiera salido vivo de esa pelea.- yo dije de manera burlona.

-Ya dejen de hablar de peleas y coman.- Mi tía dijo mientras nos ponía los platos de wafles en la mesa y los empecé a comer y estaban deliciosos.

-¿Cómo están?- Mi tía pregunto.

-¡Están deliciosos, tía!- Miku y yo dijimos a la misma vez.

-Que lindos son cuando hablan a la misma vez.- Mi tía dijo mientras sonreía.

-Solo estas diciendo eso por que quieres hacer nos sentir mejor.- Yo dije.

-Es cierto. Por qué todo me sale mal creo que su madre me odiaría que yo dejara que se metieran en peleas.- Mi tía dijo y aunque ella es un poco olvidadiza y difícil y metida, ella es una buena tutora.

-No creo que mama te odiaría por dejar que nos metiéramos en peleas por que lo empezaron esos malditos Akitas.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Mikuo. Bueno deberían ir a la escuela.- Mi tía dijo mientras nos recogía los platos y fui a lavar mis dientes que son como perlas y agarre mis libros. Aunque antes de salir mi hermana uso su maquillaje para tapar mi ojo negro y lo hizo muy bien. Solo se me miraba poquito y no tan feo y horrible como antes. Miku y yo bajamos al parqueo y nos montamos al carro y cuando estaba manejando.

-¡YA NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA!- Miku grito y empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué gritaste en mi oído?- Dije.

-Solo da la vuelta, ya se debió haber ido de la casa.- Miku dijo.

-Tenemos que ir a la escuela. O dime que quieres quedarte en el segundo año de la secundaria el próximo año y ver que Len empiece a salir con Neru.- Dije para motivarla.

-Es cierto, no quiero ver a Len salir con una rubia oxigenada. Sigue manejando.- Miku dijo.

-¿Qué tonterías crees que han dicho sobre la pelea?- Miku pregunto.

-No creo que nos vieron.- Dije y me parque en el parqueo de la escuela y nos bajamos del carro y entramos en la escuela y empecé a oír cosas como "Regresaron de la muerte." Y cosas como "Oí que mataron a los Akitas." Y algo como esto. "Le hicieron un servicio a la comunidad." Okay yo invente lo ultimo.

-Miku, Mikuo. Gracias a dios que están vivos.- Gumi dijo mientras nos abrazaba.

-¿Por qué dices algo así?- Miku pregunto.

-Es que hay un rumor que ustedes estaban peleando contra los Akitas en un rascacielos y que los dispararon y que se cayeron del edificio y ocultaron sus cuerpos muertos en un vertedero.- Gumi dijo. Ojala que eso hubiera pasado.

-Eso no paso.- Yo dije.

-¡DIGANME QUE NO SON ASESINOS!- Kaito me grito en la cara.

-¿POR QUE ME GRITAS?- Le grite a Kaito.

-Lo siento Mikuo, es que oímos un rumor de que ustedes asesinaron a los Akitas en un campo de futbol.- Meiko dijo.

-Okay eso no paso y por qué quería matar a los Akitas en un campo de futbol mejor un callejón.- dije de broma.

-Bueno no escucharon el nuevo chisme.-Luka dijo mientras caminaba con Gakupo hacia nosotros.

-Hay gente que dice que ustedes dos se metieron a su casa para robar después de la pelea.-Gakupo dijo. ¡Que mentira!

-Nosotros no robamos.-Miku dijo algo herida.

-La gente solo sabe hablar de lo que no les importa.-Meito dijo con una sonrisa tratando de consolarnos.

-Si probablemente es porque están aburridas de sus vidas insípidas.-Kaiko dijo.

-Si tienen razón. Miku y Mikuo jamás harían cosas así.-Kaito dijo.

-Obvio que no, ustedes son buenas personas.-Meiko y Luka dijeron.

-Gracias por creernos.-Miku dijo. Y Luka y Meiko la abrazaron para confortarla. Las mujeres siempre hacen eso.

-¿Y como están?-Gakupo dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bien.-Miku y yo dijimos sin mucha emoción. Y de pronto Teto y Ted vinieron hacia nosotros y parece que ya les contaron algún rumor.

-Por favor díganme que lo que me dijeron es mentira.-Teto dijo.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-Miku pregunto algo preocupada.

-Me contaron que ustedes se pelearon con Neru y Nero por culpa de Rin y Len.-Teto dijo. ¿Quién le habrá dicho la verdad?

-Bueno si nos peleamos con ellos…pero ellos empezaron. Nos llamaron cosas bien feas y todas las personas tienen su limite.-Yo dije evitando contacto de vista.

-Mira Teto te dije que exagerabas.-Ted dijo tranquilamente.

-Bueno adiós chicos tengo que estudiar para filosofía.-Meiko dijo y se fue con Kaito.

-Yo no estudie.-Luka dijo y ella fue con Gakupo con ellos. Después Meito y Kaiko se fueron. Teto y Ted fueron a la biblioteca a hacer no sé que. La verdad es que a mi no me importa lo que hacen los demás. Solo quedamos Gumi, Miku y yo.

-Oye vamos al salón de clases.-Gumi dijo con una sonrisa.

-Okay.-Miku dijo. Y empezamos a caminar.

-Es cierto, verdad.-Gumi dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Yo pregunte.

-Que ustedes se pelearon por Rin y Len.-Gumi dijo.

¿Qué hago, que hago? Ya se dio cuenta, ya se fingir locura.

-¿De que hablas? Eso es una locura porque pelearía por ellos.-Yo dije con una voz nerviosa y sonrisa falsa.

-No te hagas, es mas que obvio que ustedes aman a los Kagamines.-Gumi dijo. ¿Ella sabe?

-No sé de que hablas.-Miku dijo mientras se ponía roja.

-Por favor Miku es obvio que te mueres por Len. Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos niños.-Gumi dijo.-Tu siempre te pones toda roja y nerviosa cuando te acercas a él. Además tu cara te delata, sin querer siempre en la clase de mate te he visto quedándolo viendo como una boba enamorada.

-Bueno eso es porque….-Miku comenzó y no pudo termina su oración.

-Y tu Mikuo no eres diferente. Cuando esta con Rin siempre tratas de hacerla feliz y asegurar que ella este contenta. Y eres super posesivo y celoso con ella. Recuerdas el cumple de Kaiko cuando el primo de Kaiko empezó a coquetear con Rin. Te pusiste tan enojado que nadie te aguantaba y hasta lo corriste.-Gumi dijo mientras ya nos faltaba poco para llegar al salón de clases.

Yo no soy posesivo ni celoso. Solo me pongo algo inseguro cuando algo que yo quiero me puede ser quitado. Y además ese idiota de Akaito se lo merecía, no dejaba de ver las preciosas piernas blancas de **mi** Rin. Ese idiota pensó solo porque él era un universitario podía seducirla.

-Okay es cierto lo que sentimos. ¿Desde cuando sabes?- yo dije tratando de mantener mi compostura.

-Desde siempre, ustedes siguen el dicho de tener el corazón en la manga.-Gumi dijo.

-Por fa Gumi no le digas a nadie. Especialmente a Rin y Len aun no estamos listos para contarlos.-Miku dijo.

-Okay pero lo hago por que ellos también son mis amigos.-Gumi dijo.

-Gracias.-Miku y yo dijimos casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡MIKU! ¡MIKUO!-Esa voz grito. Yo conozco este voz pertenece a la persona que amo. Los tres volteamos a ver y vimos a Rin y Len solo unos pasos lejos de nosotros. Miku no dejaba de ver a Len. Rin se veía hermosa hoy pero siempre se ve hermosa. Ella usa su uniforme normal pero hoy tiene una diadema rojo con una rosa. ¡Se ve tan linda! Ellos caminaron hacia nosotros y Rin abrazo a Miku.

-Hola Mi-chan. ¿Cómo estas?-Rin pregunto con su voz suave y dulce.

-Bien Rin, te ves muy linda hoy.-Miku dijo.

-Gracias. Hola Gumi.-Rin dijo mientras se lanzo a los brazos de Gumi.

-Hola Rin. Hola Len.-Gumi dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Miku, todavía te duele?-Len pregunto mientras tocaba el rostro de Miku y acariciaba la mejilla donde tenia un rasguño. Miku sonrojaba sin parar.

-Umm….si no es gran cosa.-Miku dijo.

-Bueno me alegro que estas bien. La verdad es que no afecta mucho tu cara sigues siendo muy bonita.-Len dijo con su sonrisa irresistible. Juro que mi hermana se acaba de morir de la felicidad.

-Gracias Len.-Miku dijo mientras evitaba los ojos de Len.

-¿Mikuo, te duele el ojo?-Rin me pregunto mientras se acercó mucho hacia mi cara. Siento que mi corazón va salir de mi pecho.

-Un poco.-Yo dije.

-Lo siento.-Rin dijo y tocaba mi cara con sus manos suaves y dulces. Siento que voy a morir de lo hermosa que es ella. Mis latidos de corazón están acelerando mucho, mi cara esta como quemada de los sonrojos.

-¿Mikuo, tienes fiebre? Te miro algo irritado.-Rin dijo mientras tocaba mi frente.

-Miku tu estas algo roja. ¿Te sientes mal?-Len le pregunto a Miku suavemente.

-No es que hace algo de calor.-Yo dije.

-Que raro si estamos en un área climatizada.-Gumi dijo. ¡Maldita seas Gumi! Estas tratando de matarnos.

-Es que antes de venir a la escuela hicimos ejercicio.-Miku dijo.

-Oh ya veo.-Rin dijo y nos dio una sonrisa tan encantadora. ¡La amo, la amo, la amo tanto!

-¿Oye Gumi, estudiaste para historia?-Len pregunto.

-La verdad es que ayer estudie Pretty Little Liars. Es que esta super buena la serie, están a punto de descubrir quien es A.-Gumi dijo y Len solo la miraba como si fuera una rara.

-En serio. ¿Viste el capitulo de ayer? Yo quede como What cuando lo vi.-Rin dijo.

-Yo también.-Gumi dijo.

-Un idea que tal si en ves de hablar sobre un serie, Gumi. Estudias aunque sea solo para repasar.-Len dijo cruelmente.

-Ay si ayúdenme malditos gemelos genios.-Gumi dijo y saco un marcador que tiene tinta invisible. Ella lo tiene desde siempre y lo usa en los exámenes. Es su forma de sacar cienes sin tener que abrir un libro ya que su padre quiere que sea mas como Gakupo de estudioso.

-Okay, recuerda que durante la revolución americana habían 13 colonias.-Len dijo y Gumi lo copiaba en su brazo.-Y que el general era George Washington.

-Los ingleses perdieron y el día de independencia de los estados unidos es el 4 de julio.-Rin dijo y Gumi seguía copiando.

-Ahora los que descubrieron América eran los vikingos pero no les dio mucha importancia.-Len dijo rápidamente. Estos son los Kagamines unos malditos genios que parecen computadoras para retener información.

-Y el que obtuvo mas reconocimiento es Cristóbal Colón o Christopher Columbus. Uno de los conquistadores.-Rin dijo.

-¿Por qué estamos aprendiendo de América? Si vivimos en Japón.-Gumi dijo.

-La clase se llama Historia del Mundo.-Rin dijo y la quedo viendo a Gumi.

-Gracias a dios que están aquí. Es como recibir un gran repaso.-Miku dijo.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar al salón antes de que el profe llegue.- Yo dije y nos sentamos en nuestras sillas y entraron Neru y Nero. Neru tenía un arañazo en su cachete y Nero tenia una gigantota marca roja en su cachete y ahora que lo veo, me siento feliz por hacerle eso.

-Ay Len, me duele mucho.- Neru dijo mientras se acercaba y estoy empezando a creer que Miku se arrepiente de haber dejado que Len las separara.

-¿Estas bien, Nero?- Rin pregunto mientras tocaba la cara de Nero. Ahora lo quiero destruir.

-Estaré mejor con tu presencia.- Nero dijo. Ese si se cree romántico cuando solo es un cretino.

-Buenos días jóvenes.- El profesor Hiyama dijo cuando entro a la clase.

-Estamos listos para la prueba.- Teto dijo.

-Acerca de eso. He decidido que la prueba va ser oral.- El profe dijo.

-¿Por qué profe?- Miku pregunto.

-Por que todos en este salón van a copiar las respuestas. Excepto Rin, Len, Miku, Mikuo y Piko.- El profe dijo.

-Yo no agarro copia, profe.- Neru dijo.

-Ah si, y si agarro el celular de Neru y miro Wikipedia, es que tengo razón.- El profe dijo mientras agarraba el celular de Neru.

-Esta bien.- Todos dijimos y el profe agarro el celular de Neru y sonrió.

-Tengo razón. Ahora a empezar con la diversión.-Hiyama-sensei dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Profe esta difícil el examen?-Rin pregunto y el profe sonrió.

-Para tu y Len fácil. Para los copiones les va costar un poco.-Hiyama- sensei dijo.

-Okay.-Rin dijo y de pronto Nero le mando un mensaje.

-Okay empezamos. Nadie puede decir la respuesta de la pregunta si no les quitare los puntos del examen.-Hiyama dijo.-Ahora empezamos por Tei.

Que estupidez es obvio que ella va sacar cero. Es la chica mas tonta del aula, apenas sabe quien es ella. Gracias a dios que es medio bonita, nadie se compara con Rin.

-¿Cuántas colonias habían en América durante la revolución Americana?-Hiyama-sensei.

-¿Profe, que son colonias?-Tei dijo y todos hicimos muecas de desesperación.

-Departamentos o estados.-Hiyama dijo.

-Oh bueno son como 50 verdad y son estrellas.-Tei dijo. ¡Que estúpida es!

-Si pero durante la época colonial.-El profe dijo.

-¿60?-Tei dijo. Y todos nos desesperamos y reíamos. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan tonto?

-No, perdóname Tei pero siento que no me lo vas a contestar. Así que cero.-Hiyama dijo.

-Okay.-Tei dijo.

-¿Okay, quien será mi próxima victima? Teto, dime los 3 más grandes civilizaciones de América.-El profe dijo.

-Umm…creo que son los aztecas, incas y mayas, verdad.-Teto dijo.

-Si ahora dime el nombre del país que conquisto mas territorios.-Hiyama dijo.

-Ese es fácil es España. Lo recuerdo porque de allí es unos de los futbolistas más guapos, Cesc Fábregas.-Teto dijo y todos ignoramos lo último que dijo.

-Excelente, ahora Gumi. Dime los idiomas que mas hablan en América.-El profe dijo.

-Ummmm….ingles obviamente, español, en Brasil hablan portugués. Y creo que hay áreas donde hablan francés.-Gumi dijo sin ver sus brazos llenos de trampa.

-Muy bien Gumi. ¿Quién fue el conquistador de México?-El profe dijo.

-Umm….creo que se llama Hernán Cortes.-Ella dijo.

-Que bien por ti.-Hiyama sensei respondió.

Así continuamos por el resto del examen. La verdad es que historia es muy fácil y el profe lo hace aun más fácil. De vez en cuando yo miraba que Miku no dejaba de ver a Len que estaba con Neru hablando. Pobrecita, siento lo que tú sientes. Duele ver a la persona quien quieres con alguien más.

Después fuimos al examen de sociología con la Profa. Lola. La verdad es que el examen esta super sencillo. Solo hay preguntas obvias y no de mucho análisis. La verdad es que todos salimos tempranos de ese examen y supuestamente ya nos íbamos poder ir a casa. Todo el grupo estábamos allí en la cafetería. Meiko estaba enojada porque un profesor le quito como 10 puntos por un pequeño error. Estaba prácticamente planeando el asesinato del profesor. Kaito trataba de consolarla mientras el comía su comida favorita, helado. Luka y Gakupo escuchaban música en su iPod. Ted y Teto estaban viendo videos musicales en el laptop de Ted. Meito y Kaiko estaban teniendo un momento semi-romantico. Gumi estaba hablando con un muchacho. Y de la nada apareció el director Crypton.

-Miku y Mikuo vengan conmigo para su castigo.-Crypton dijo y nos levantamos. Todos nos hizo gestos como de lo siento. Fuimos con el director y terminamos en un salón de clases dentro ya estaban Neru y Nero sentados. Ay no este es tortura.

-Ahora siéntense Miku y Mikuo. Como sabrán a pedido de la hermosa Lily ustedes no serán expulsados pero tendrán que estar en detención por un mes. Perdóname que hoy no hay profesores disponibles para cuidarlos. Pero para que no se matan los Kagamines ofrecieron cuidarlos.-Crypton dijo y Rin y Len entraron y nos sonrieron.

-Okay.-Los cuatro dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Adiós tengo que ir a un reunión como a las 4 se podrán ir.-Crypton dijo y se fue. Maldición apenas son como las 1:30.

-Hola detenidos. Soy la policía Rin y este es mi asistente Lenny.-Rin dijo tratando de hacernos reír.

-No será al revés.-Len dijo y todo nos echamos a reír.

-Bueno la verdad es que estoy feliz por estar con ustedes.-Miku dijo.

-Gracias.-Rin dijo y se sentó en una silla cerca de Miku. Yo estaba cerca de Len y Rin. Neru y Nero estaban juntos y cerca de Len.

-¿Len, me veo fea con este cicatriz?-Neru le pregunto a Len mientras que lo miraba profundamente a los ojos. Miku se va enojar…

Miku's POV

¡Maldita zorra! Es tan obvio lo que quieres hacer Neru. Quieres que yo sea la mala verdad. ¡Len contesta!

-No es muy grande además tu jamás serias fea.-Len dijo gentilmente. ¡¿Qué?

-Gracias Len siempre sabes lo que decir.-Neru dijo mientras bateaba sus horribles pestañas a **mi** Len.

-De nada.-Len dijo con una sonrisa. ¡No hagas eso! Ella es una maldita que no te quiere como yo.

-¿Miku, estas bien? Te veo distraída.-Rin me pregunto dulcemente.

-Si solo estaba pensando.-Yo mentí.

-Ah ya veo.-Rin dijo y me sonrió.

-Len….te ves muy guapo hoy.-Neru dijo mientras jugaba con su pelo.

-Gracias.-Len dijo algo confundido. Juro que si esa vuelve a decir algo así la matare.

-¿Rin como crees que te va ir en los exámenes?-Mikuo pregunto tratando de empezar una conversación.

-Bien no estaban difíciles.-Rin contesto entonces le sonó su celular era el ruido de mensaje de texto. Rin lo miro y empezó a reírse. Y contesto y así estaba por unos minutos. ¿Con quien estará hablando? Y solo se pasaba riendo y seguía contestando los mensajes que le llegaba.

-¿Con quien hablas?-Nero pregunto algo celoso.

-Nadie.-Rin contesto y seguía enviando mensajes de texto.

-¿Cómo que nadie? Es obvio que estas mensajeando con alguien.-Neru dijo.

-¿Rin, con quien hablas?-Len dijo algo molesto.

-No te incumbe.-Rin dijo sin verlo a él. Len se levantó de donde estaba y enojada agarro el celular de Rin y empezó a leer sus mensajes de texto.

-¡Oye regrésame mi celular! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees?-Rin grito enojada.

-¿Por qué hablas con Rei? ¿Qué te he dicho de él?-Len dijo y siguió leyendo sus mensajes.

-Eso es asunto mio, además solo somos amigos. ¿Por qué te enojas?-Rin dijo. Entonces Len se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura y puso su mano en el mentón de Rin.

-Porque solo yo te puedo amar, mi princesa.-Len dijo con su hermoso voz seductor.

-Len….-Rin dijo confundida.

-Rin, no ves que el solo pensar que te agrada otro hombre me pongo celoso. Es porque te amo mucho y no permitiré que alguien te aleja de mi lado.-Len dijo mientras su hermosos ojos azules verdosos brillaban.

-Len no sabia eso. Yo también te quiero.-Rin dijo e hizo un rostro muy lindo. Ay dios amo cuando ellos hacen esto de incesto fingido. Parece tan real y ellos realmente parecen estar enamorados. A Neru también le gusta, es lo único que tenemos en común. Pero a Nero y a mi hermano esto es demasiado real y siempre se enojan.

-Len…..-Rin dijo mientras Len la acercaba a sus labios.

-Rin…-Len dijo y cuando solo habían unos centímetros de distancia, Nero se alborotó.

-¡Hasta cuando dejaran de hacer eso! ¡Son hermanos! ¡Dejan de hacer esos tipos de bromas!-Nero grito enojado y celoso. Rin y Len se miraron y se soltaron. Ambos sonreían y parecían estar felices.

-Dejaremos hasta que ustedes no se enojan.-Rin y Len dijeron al mismo tiempo. Mikuo estaba a punto de gritar también pero se contuvo.

-Ah si no quiero que hables con Rei. No me gusta como es él y la forma en que te mira.-Len dijo mientras le daba el celular de Rin a ella. –Te lo devuelvo solo si no hablas con Rei.

-Okay.-Rin dijo y lo agarro y se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ojala que ahora todo vaya bien.

**8 minutos después:**

Nada ha cambiado. Rin sigue mensajeando con alguien mas ahora y Len se esta enojando. Mikuo se le nota que quiere saber con quien Rin esta hablando.

-Oye Rin. ¿Con quien hablas?-Mikuo pregunto tranquilo tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

-Hmmmmm… con un ser humano.-Rin contesto mientras escribía algo.

-¿Con quien hablas Rin?-Nero pregunto algo estresado.

-Nero honestamente no te incumbe.-Rin contesto cruelmente. Nero y Mikuo parecían como si les habían apuñalado mil veces cada uno. Debido a las dulces respuestas de Rin.

-Wow Rin hoy anda mala.-Neru dijo y ella también estaba mensajeando.

-Rin….creo que deberías decirle a Len con quien estas hablando antes de que te vuelve a quitar tu celular.-Yo susurré en el oído de Rin.

-No, él tiene que aprender que no se tiene que meter en mi vida.-Rin dijo.

-Yo tengo derecho a saber con quien hablas.- Len dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Mentira, la única persona que tiene derecho a saber que hago es mi diario que obviamente no tengo.- Rin dijo mientras mandaba otro mensaje.

-Ya me harte.- Len dijo y se levanto de su silla y le agarro el celular de Rin devuelta.

-NOOOOO!- Rin dijo.

-Dámelo devuelta, hare todo lo que quieras que haga solo dame el celular.- Rin dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante Len.

-¿Un numero desconocido?- Len dijo mientras miraba el celular y después la boca le quedo abierta.

-¿Qué?- Neru pregunto.

-Estabas hablando con Akaito, verdad.- Len dijo.

-Y a ti que te importa.- Rin dijo mientras trataba de agarrar el celular.

-Hola preciosa te acuerdas de mi?- Len dijo mientras hacia una voz muy bajo y sonaba feo.

-Así no habla.- Rin dijo mientras seguía tratando de agarrar el celular.

-Ah si tú eres el primo de Kaito y Kaiko. ¿Akaito era no?- Len dijo mientras hacia una imitación muy terrible de la voz de Rin.

-¡ASI NO HABLO YO IDIOTA!- Rin grito mientras sacudía a Len de los hombros.

-Si ese soy yo, te gustaría ir a tomar un café.- Len dijo mientras hacia la imitación barata de la voz de Akaito.

-Pero no puedo, estoy haciendo algo muy importante y mi tonto hermano no me dejaría.- Len dijo mientras hacia la imitación de mi Best friend.

-Oye no soy tonto.- Len dijo en su voz normal.

-Para mi lo eres.- Rin dijo.

-No tienes que hacer todo lo que dice tu hermano y además tu eres tu propia persona no la reflexión de tu hermano.- Len dijo mientras hacia la imitación de Akaito.

-Ah que lindo fue eso. Se puede ver que eres un universitario muy inteligente.- Len dijo mientras hacia la imitación de Rin.

-En serio, ¿como puedes hablar con alguien así?- Len dijo mientras le regresaba el celular.

-No se, ¿Cómo tu puedes aguantar estar con un montón de flacas que parecen palos?- Rin dijo amargamente.

-¿De quien hablas?-Len dijo.

-Hablo de todas tus novias.-Rin dijo.

-Yo no tengo novias tengo amigas.-Len dijo.

-Oh si amigas con ciertos beneficios.-Rin dijo y ella sonreía.

-Deja de inventar cosas.-Len dijo algo molesto.

-Ah si, y cuando saliste con esa flaca pelo negro.-Rin dijo.

-Hablas de Mako y ya te dije ella me confeso a mi. Pero yo la rechacé.-Len dijo.-Y no hablas recuerdas el hermano de IA. Él estaba loco por ti.

-Si me acuerdo de él. Fuimos amigos y este tema ya me aburrió, déjalo así.-Rin dijo y se fue a sentar junto a Nero porque él estaba en su Ipad.

-¿Len, me puedes ayudar a entender la física elemental? No lo entiendo y tú eres muy bueno en eso.-Neru pregunto con una voz muy coqueta.

-Okay vamos a la pizarra para entenderlo mejor.-Len dijo y fueron a la pizarra. ¡Maldita seas Neru! Ahí estaba la muy tonta haciéndose la estúpida solo para que Len pasa su precioso tiempo con esa zorra. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? La tía dijo que hay que pelear por la persona que uno quiere y yo lo hare. Me levante y me acercó a Len y la que no debe ser nombrada.

-Neru no entiendes eso. Pero si eso es lo más fácil. Solo tienes que usar los componentes para sacar el X horizontal y el Y vertical.-Yo dije con una voz algo burlona. Neru me miraba con una furia.

-Así es Miku. Mira Neru no es muy difícil con tal que te sabes las formulas.-Len dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo.-Neru dijo algo triste.

-Como no vas a entenderlo si Len es el mejor tutor del mundo.-Yo dije mientras tocaba los hombros de Len.

-Gracias Miku-chan eres demasiado dulce para mí.-Len dijo y me dio una hermosa sonrisa. Neru me miraba con odio y con ganas de matarme.

Y entonces vi que Nero le mostraba unos videos en su Ipad a Rin y ella reía y gritaba del miedo al mismo tiempo. Mi hermano estaba todo triste en la esquina como un total emo. Solo los observa y miraba como se divertían.

Ese estúpido le voy a mandar un mensaje.

_**Baka k piensas? Si tu no haces nada Rin se te va ir. Recuerda hay que pelear por lo que tu quieres. –Miku**_

Al ratito escuche que llego el mensaje a su celular y solo me quedo viendo. Entonces él se levanto y empezó a ir lentamente hacia Rin y Nero.

-¡Ay que asqueroso!-Rin grito mientras reía. Nero le estaba mostrando unos videos chistosos.

-¡Tienes razón!-Nero dijo.

-Oye Rin yo se de un show donde los personajes son lindos y muy chistosas.-Mikuo dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Okay muéstramela por fa.-Rin dijo. Entonces Mikuo agarro el Ipad de Nero.

-¡Oye eso es mio!-Nero grito enojado.

-Pero si es para Rin porque lo estoy usando.-Mikuo dijo con una voz arrogante hacia Nero. Entonces vieron un video y después de exactamente un minuto escuche risas y carcajadas.

Len, Nero y yo fuimos hacia ellos para ver que estaban viendo y parecían caricaturas que miraba de niña de lo bonito que eran.

-¿Qué es lo chistoso?-Neru pregunto. Entonces Mikuo puso otro video y era que a un alce azul se le había caído un árbol y no se lo podía de quitar encima entonces saco una cuchara de su bolsillo y empezó a pegar su pierna para amputarlo para salir de esa situación. El punto es que los dibujos parecían para niños de kínder pero sangrientos.

-¿Cómo se llama este show?-Len pregunto entre risas.

-Happy Tree Friends son super chistosos. ¿Rin, quieres ver otro episodio?-Mikuo dijo.

-Okay, me dan lastima porque son super lindos y tontos.-Rin dijo.

Así pasamos por horas viendo estos extraños caricaturas que nos hacia reír como locos a todos. Si alguien pasara por aquí pensaría que solo somos un grupo de amigos pasando un buen rato. Jamás adivinaría que los cuatro (refiriéndose a ella, Mikuo y los Akitas) estamos enamorados de estos ángeles a nuestro lado o que sufrimos por que ellos no se dan cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo. Escúchenme, sueno como una de esas chicas enamoradas de los animes shojo. Bueno cuando te enamoras te vuelves cursi y romántica. Ese es mi teoría.

-¡Oye muchachos ya pueden salir!-El hombre que limpia la escuela dijo hacia nosotros. Revise mi reloj y ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde. Nero guardo su Ipad y salimos.

-Aun no puedo creer que hemos estado horas viendo Happy Tree Friends.-Neru dijo.

-Yo tampoco.-Rin respondió.

-Oye Nero allí esta tu padre.-Len dijo. Y todos vimos al señor Akita con su auto esperando a sus hijos.

-¿Qué sucede?-Rin pregunto.

-Desde la pelea nuestro padre no quiere que salgamos a ningún lugar y estamos castigados.-Nero respondió.

-Creo que seria mejor que vayan antes de que él se enoje.-Len dijo.

-Tienes razón. Bye Rin Bye Len.-Neru y Nero dijeron al mismo tiempo. Y entraron al auto de su padre y se fueron. Y por razones extrañas a mi ni uno de los cuatro que estábamos allí nos movimos. Estábamos como estatuas inmóviles.

-Entonces….-Mikuo dijo tratando de romper el extraño silencio.

-Bueno Len y yo nos preguntábamos, si quisieran salir con nosotros.-Rin dijo con una sonrisa. ¡¿Qué! Será que nuestros deseos se harán realidad. Siento que ya me voy desmallar. Veo a Mikuo y esta rojísimo.

-¿Cómo una cita?-Mikuo pregunto emocionado y confundido.

-Claro que no-Rin dijo. Y juro que vi a Mikuo como si lo hubieran apuñalado con un espada samurái. Pobrecito.

-Rin no te explicaste. Lo siento lo que queríamos decir es que si quieran pasar un rato con nosotros para celebrar sus buenas notas.-Len dijo.

-Ah en serio.-Mikuo dijo.

-Si. Iremos donde ustedes quieran.-Rin dijo con una sonrisa.

-Okay.-Yo respondí.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al cine y después a cenar?-Len dijo.

-Buena idea, pero la cena tiene que ser en un lugar caro.-Rin dijo. Ellos están más emocionados que nosotros.

-Si vamos ahorita al cine podremos ver la película de las 4:30.-Len dijo mientras revisaba su reloj.

-¿No seria bueno ir a cambiarnos?-Yo pregunte.

-No seria una perdida de tiempo. Además todo el mundo anda con uniforme. Y si iremos al cine, hay que usar nuestros encantos colegialas para conseguir cosas gratis.-Rin dijo mientras me abrazaba y reía.

-Tal vez tu si porque eres linda. Yo no soy bonita como tu.-Yo dije triste. Es cierto no soy hermosa como Rin o sexy como Meiko o elegante como Luka. Tampoco soy linda y simpática como Gumi, hasta siento que Neru es mas linda que yo.

-Pero si eres muy linda Miku.-Len me dijo con una sonrisa.-Para mi siempre has sido muy bonita.

Len creo que te amo aun más de lo que ya sentía. Eres tan perfecto, siento que con solo ese comentario pudiera vivir por siempre aun si nunca llegas a quererme.

-Si Miku eres muy bonita. ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo feo? ¡Porque si alguien lo hizo ya me van a conocer!-Rin dijo.

Rin eres tan buena y generosa. Como no te va querer mi hermano si eres adorable.

-No solo digo. Entonces vamos.-Yo dije.

-Si-Rin y Len dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Entonces ellos entraron a su carro y nosotros en el nuestro hay que ver que sucede.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. COMENTA POR FAVOR<strong>


	5. ¿Es una cita?

**Perdon por la tardanza, es que he estado ocupada con el colegio y otras actividades. Pero aqui estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo, tratare de subir mas frecuentemente ya que estoy en vacaciones.**

* * *

><p>Narrador PDV<p>

En el auto de los Hatsunes, Mikuo estaba manejando justamente atrás del auto de Len y Rin. Miku estaba tan nerviosa que arreglaba su cabello una y otra vez.

-Relájate, por favor. Solo vamos a pasar un rato con ellos, lo hemos hecho como un millón de veces.-Mikuo dijo relajado.

-Si pero siempre estábamos acompañado con otros amigos. Esta es la primera vez que estaremos solo nosotros.-Miku dijo preocupada.

-Bueno en eso si tienes razón, pero aun solo quieren celebrar que sacamos buenas notas.-Mikuo dijo tratando de tranquilizar su hermana.

-Eso lo se pero aun no puedo tranquilizarme. ¿Que pasa si le digo a Len por accidente lo que siento? ¿O que tal si Rin se entera y ya no quiere ser mi amiga?-Miku dijo muy preocupada y nerviosa.

-Relax, mira primero vamos a actuar normal. Si tu sientes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo con Len, ve con Rin. Y olvida tu amor por él y diviértete.-Mikuo dijo.

-Eso es fácil para ti decir.-Miku dijo tristemente.

Para el resto del viaje los gemelos quedaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron al parqueo del cine, Mikuo se estaciono a lado del auto de Len. Rin y Len ya habían salido y los estaba esperando.

-¡Hola! ¿Están listos para empezar con su regalo?-Rin dijo tiernamente.

-Si.-Mikuo dijo algo apenado.

-Pues vamos.-Rin dijo mientras agarro el brazo de Miku y la abrazaba.

-Vamos, perdón por mi hermana, ya sabes como es.-Len dijo hacia Mikuo.

-Oh no esta bien, ella es perfecta tal y como es.-Mikuo dijo aunque lo ultimo lo susurró.

-Eres demasiado amable.-Len dijo. Y empezaron a caminar detrás de sus respectivas hermanas que estaban hablando.

-Miku, te digo que cuando vi que Mona era A yo quede en estado de shock.-Rin dijo.

-Bueno yo la verdad siempre sospeche de ella.-Miku respondió.

-¿De que hablan?-Mikuo pregunto confundido.

-Pretty Little Liars.-Len dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes?-Mikuo pregunto.

-No sabes, a Len le encanta ver ese show y él también ama las telenovelas.-Rin dijo con una voz burlona.

-Rin….-Len dijo apenado.

-¿Te ofendí?-Rin dijo inocentemente. Len solo la quedo viendo de una manera molesta.

Y con eso entraron al cine, extrañamente había mucha gente allí, lo que era poco común ya que era un jueves.

-Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué veremos?-Len pregunto a todo el grupo.

-Ya se, La cabaña del Terror. Me contó Meiko que esta super buena.-Rin dijo alegremente, ella ama las películas de horror y terror.

-No Rin. Tiene que ser algo que todos quieren ver.-Len dijo tranquilamente, no le simpatizan ese tipo de películas.

-Cobarde.-Rin dijo.-Si no fuera por ti y Miku, Mikuo y yo podríamos verla.

A Mikuo también le gusta ese tipo de película.

-¿Qué tal si miramos La legacía Bourne?-Len dijo ignorando a su hermana.

-No es solo una aburrida película de acción.-Rin dijo tristemente.

-¿Ustedes que quieren ver? Al fin estamos aquí por ustedes.-Len dijo con una sonrisa hacia Miku y Mikuo.

-No se.-Miku dijo tímidamente.

-¿Por qué no miramos Hotel Transilvania?- Len dijo

-¿Acaso tenemos 5?-Rin dijo molesta.

-¿Qué tal si miramos una comedia?-Mikuo dijo tratando de tranquilizar a los gemelos Kagamines.

-Okay, eso seria lo ideal.-Len dijo.

-Como siempre Mikuo es tan considerado.-Rin dijo.

-¿Cuáles películas de comedia hay?-Miku pregunto mientras ella miraba alrededor para ver las películas que han salido.

-¿Qué tal Ted?-Mikuo pregunto.

-No es muy buena.-Len dijo.

-Ya se miramos la nueva película de Adam Sandler.-Rin dijo.

-Si.-Miku dijo.

-Esta decidido.-Rin dijo alegremente.-Len, ya que tu eres del dinero, ve a conseguir nuestros boletos.

Len solo la quedo viendo y se fue a comprar los boletos.

-¿Miku, estas bien? Has estado muy callada hoy.-Rin pregunto.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien.-Miku dijo algo nerviosa.

-Okay pero recuerde que soy tu amiga y que me puedes decir lo que sea.-Rin dijo.

-Si gracias.-Miku dijo.

-Mikuo, deja de crecer.-Rin dijo molesta al ver que él era mucho mas alto que ella.

-¿Por qué?-Mikuo pregunto.

-Porque ya me dejaste. ¡No es justo! Todo el mundo crece y sigo igual.-Rin dijo y después inflo sus cachetes.

-Rin, pero si así eres perfecta.-Miku dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Rin.

-Tú lo dices porque eres mi amiga, no porque es en serio.-Rin dijo.

-Mikuo. ¿Verdad que Rin es linda tal y como es?-Miku dijo hacia su hermano.

-Si, ella es hermosa tal y como es.-Mikuo dijo sin pensar y después sonrojo.

-Mikuo, ¿Lo dices en serio?-Rin pregunto mientras se acercó mucho al rostro de Mikuo.

-Si.-Mikuo dijo mientras trataba de evitar contacto visual con Rin.

-¡Gracias eres el mejor!-Rin dijo mientras abrazaba a Mikuo. La cara de Mikuo estaba roja de pena.

-Aw.-Miku dijo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Len pregunto al llegar.

-No puede ser llego Len, él pensara lo que no es. Y él es tan posesivo con Rin que algo me hará.-Mikuo pregunto nervioso.

-Nada.-Rin contesto.

.-Perdón Mikuo, mi hermana es algo rara.-Len dijo tranquilamente.

-¿No estas enojado?-Miku pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no. Sé que Mikuo jamás seria capaz de hacer algo a mi hermana.-Len dijo.

-Por supuesto.-Mikuo dijo algo nervioso.

-Ah y, ¿conseguiste los boletos?-Rin pregunto al separarse de Mikuo.

-Si la película va empezar en unos diez minutos.-Len contesto y les mostro los boletos.

-Entonces, vamos a comprar los snacks.-Rin dijo mientras jalaba a Miku de la mano a la barra de la comida. Mikuo y Len solo las siguió en silencio.

-¡Vaya que fila!-Miku dijo.

-No es tan larga. Hay que ir pensando en que vamos a pedir.-Rin dijo.

-Umm. ¿Qué tal si compartimos dos palomitas grandes y refrescos?-Len dijo al ver los precios.

-Que barato eres.-Rin dijo mientras miraba a Len.

-No es ser barato, es ser realista.-Len contesto.

-Yo lo se, solo ganas mías de molestarte.-Rin dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Miku-san, quisieras algún tipo de dulce o caramelos?-Len dijo amablemente.

-Etto….bueno no quisiera ser una molestia.-Miku dijo sonrojando.

-No es ninguna molestia.-Len dijo.

-Bueno me gustan los chocolates.-Miku dijo mientras miraba al piso.

-Yo quiero Skittles.-Rin dijo.

-Cómpratelos tu misma.-Len dijo cruelmente.

-Mikuo tu eres bueno no como mi cruel hermano. ¿Me las compras?-Rin dijo dulcemente mientras hacia una cara adorable.

-No lo hagas.-Len dijo.

-Por supuesto solo son unos dulces verdad.-Mikuo dijo mientras miraba al otro y rascaba su cabeza.

-No se porque siempre haces lo que ella quiere.-Len dijo.

-Es que él si es un caballero o sea no como tu.-Rin dijo.

-Ya tranquílense.-Miku dijo dulcemente.

-Miku, siempre tan linda y pacifica.-Rin dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Y unos minutos después llegaron a la barra donde toman los pedidos.

La muchacha que estaba trabajando instantáneamente se fijo en Len.

-Hola, ¿Qué desea?-La muchacha dijo con una voz muy coqueta.

-Ah si, dos palomitas grande con mantequilla, pero poquita. Dos refrescos, Coca-Cola y una caja de chocolates.-Len dijo.

Rin tosió a propósito.

-Ah y un Skittles.-Len dijo sintiendo que eso era lo que Rin quería decir.

-Enseguida, guapo.-La muchacha dijo.

-Wow tienes pegue.-Rin dijo molestando a Len.

-¡Cállate!-Len dijo molesto.

-¿No te gusta?-Miku dijo algo triste.

-La verdad es que no, además me parece muy atrevida y a mi me gusta las chicas un poco mas conservadoras.-Len dijo.

-Aw.-Rin dijo.

-Aquí esta su orden.-La muchacha dijo mientras le hizo un guiño.

-Gracias.-Len dijo.

-Solo eso, ¿no vas a conseguir su numero?-Rin dijo molestándolo.

-Cállate.-Len dijo.

Rin solo sonrió fueron al sala de cine y cuando entraron buscaron sus asientos.

-Ya los halle.-Miku dijo. Y se sentaron así: Len y Miku, al lado de ella estaba Rin y Mikuo al lado de Rin. Miku y Len les toco compartir palomitas y refresco. Igual Mikuo y Rin.

Miku PDV

No puedo creer que en los boletos salió que Len y yo nos sentáramos juntos. Y ahora aquí estoy al lado de él. Esto es tortura estar al lado de Len sin hacer nada.

-Miku-san, toma.-Len me dijo gentilmente mientras me daba las palomitas.

-Gracias.-Yo dije tímidamente. Len siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que éramos niños. De seguro solo me ve como una amiga de su hermana.

-Miku-san, ¿te ocurre algo?-Len me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-yo respondí tratando de evitar sus ojos azul-verdosos.

-Es que últimamente has estado muy extraña. Y me preocupa.-Él me respondió

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-Yo Respondí mientras sentía que mis mejillas sonrojaban.

-Okay-Len me dijo con una leve sonrisa. ¿Por qué eres tan adorable? Es por este mismo razón es por la cual te adoro Len. Eres tan lindo y tierno.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Rin me pregunto, mientras comía palomitas.

-Nada.-Dije nerviosa.

-Entonces miremos la película, ya va empezar.-Rin dijo con una sonrisa.

Rin es muy amable y bueno conmigo, puedo entender porque Mikuo la quiere. Hablando de Mikuo, ¿Cómo estará? Volteo a ver a su lado y veo que esta de lo mas tranquilo. ¿Cómo es que él puede estar tan tranquilo? Me molesta que él pueda estar así mientras yo aquí estoy sufriendo.

-Miku-san, toma tus chocolates.-Len dijo al darme los chocolates.

-Gracias.-Yo respondí.

¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡Aquí estoy con el amor de mi vida y no puedo hacer nada ya que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga! Siento que estoy en una comedia romántica.

-Miku, me alegra que pudimos sentarnos juntos.-Len susurro hacia mí. ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?-Yo pregunte nerviosamente.

-Siento que nos hemos separado al través de los años. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho….como amiga.-Len dijo tiernamente.

-Uh yo también.-Yo dije.

Len, siento como si acabas de apuñalarme el corazón.

Mikuo PDV

Relajado Mikuo, mira la película, actúa como un muchacho normal.

-¡Que chistoso!-Rin dijo mientras reía.

¡Aw, que linda! Soy tan estúpido.

-Ne Mikuo, mira la película parece como si estuvieras en la luna.-Rin me dijo tiernamente.

-En serio, es que me siento algo mal.-Yo respondí evitando contacto visual.

-¿Cómo mal físicamente o mal emocionalmente?-Rin me pregunto dulcemente y preocupada.

-Emocionalmente.-Yo respondí.

-No te preocupes estoy aquí para ti.-Rin me dijo mientras agarraba uno de mis manos. Siento como si mi corazón va salir de mi pecho.

-Umm….gracias.-Yo respondí.

-¿Qué sucede?-Len pregunto de manera sobreprotectora.

-Nada.-Rin le contesto.

Gracias a dios no quiero ni pensar en lo que me haría Len si él llegara a enterarse de lo que siento hacia su hermana.

***Imaginación de Mikuo***

Estoy atado a una silla en un lugar oscuro donde no hay luz. Escucho ratas caminar alrededor de donde estoy y escucho gotas de agua caer. ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Realmente, pensaste que yo nunca me daría cuenta de tu secreto?-escucho un voz decir y de pronto encima de mi enciende un luz superbrillante. Cuando abro los ojos veo a Len.

-Len…-Yo dije.

-Yo te consideraba como un hermano, eras mi mejor amigo, yo puse toda mi confianza en ti. ¿Y como me lo pagas? Enamorándote de mi hermanita. Yo creía que eras distinto pero equivoque. Eres igual a todos lo demás, solo haciéndose amigos míos con el fin de tratar de acostarse con mi hermana.-Len dijo con una voz oscura.

-No es cierto. Yo en verdad la quiero. Además siempre la he querido.-Yo respondo

-Así que me traicionaste desde la infancia. Realmente eres un ser despreciable.-Len dijo y se acercaba a mi lentamente.

-Len, ¿Qué vas a ser?-Yo pregunte preocupado.

-Si te dijera ya no seria una sorpresa.-Él me respondió. Entonces el me corto las muñecas y los tobillos y se acercaba a la puerta.

-No te muevas mucho, así no será tan doloroso cuando las ratas te empiezan a comer. Y no te preocupes tal vez el fuego acabe con tu miseria.-él dijo.

-¿Cuál fuego?-Yo pregunte.

-Este.-Len respondió mientras encendía un fosforo y lo tiraba al suelo y lo que yo pensaba que era agua era gasolina.

-¡Len no me hagas esto!-Yo grito.

-Pero lo mereces, no te preocupes le diré a Rin que te fuiste a un lugar mejor.-Él dijo mientras se iba.

***Fin de Imaginación de Mikuo***

Okay tal vez exagere un poco, pero conociendo a Len. Lo mas seguro es que él tal vez me daría una golpiza después no me hablaría por lo menos un año. Len es super dramático, una vez cuando vio que su amigo Piko le gustaba a Rin. Len lo ignora hasta este día.

Len siempre ha sido así de posesivo desde que éramos niños. A veces siento que él exagera demasiado.

¿Me pregunto si Miku esta bien?

La volteo a ver y veo que esta totalmente distraída, se le nota desde lejos que esta nerviosa y ansiosa. Lo que mas me sorprende es que estos pueden seguir viendo la película y totalmente perderse en ella.

¿Qué le pasara a Miku? Se esta moviendo mucho.

-Ya regreso voy ir al baño.-Miku dijo mientras se paraba de su silla y salía de la sala.

-Permiso, iré a comprar otro refresco. ¿Quieren algo?-Yo dije mientras me paraba.

-Yo nada.-Len dijo concentrado viendo la película.

-Me traes otro refresco.-Rin dijo.

Cuando Sali de la sala pude ver a Miku parada por una puerta.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Yo pregunte mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Nada en verdad.-Ella me contesto.

-Vamos, dígamelo. Soy tu hermano recuerdas, se cuando estas bien y cuando estas mal.-Yo respondí.

-Me sentí tan agobiada con mis sentimientos allí adentro, no supe que hacer. No aguante estar al lado de él y fingir que no sentía nada.-Miku me dijo mientras parecía que ya iba llorar.

-relájate, recuerda ya va terminar la película. Además, ¿no siempre quisiste estar con Len?-yo dije.

-Gracias Mikuo, me siento algo mejor.-Miku dijo suavemente.

Aunque tal vez no lo muestro mucho pero yo quiero mucho a mi hermana y siempre tratare de que ella no este triste.

-Vamos a comprar unos refrescos.-Yo dije.

-¿Por qué?-Ella me pregunto.

-Fue la escusa que hice para poder buscarte.-Yo respondí.

-Ahhh, ya veo.-Miku dijo.

Después de eso compramos los refrescos y volvimos a la sala del cine.

Aproximadamente 40-50 minutos después:

-¡Que chistosa estuvo la película!-Rin dijo mientras salíamos del cine.

-Si ese Adam Sandler, es realmente chistoso.-Len dijo.

-Si, es verdad.-Miku dijo.

-Entonces… ¿ahora que?-Yo pegunte.

-Bueno ya es hora de la cena, y vamos a ir a su restaurante favorito.-Rin dijo con su voz dulce y tierna.

-¿En serio?-Miku pregunto.

-Por supuesto, se lo merecen eso y mucho mas.-Len dijo y vi que mi hermana sonrojaba un color escarlata fuerte.

-En verdad no necesario.-Yo dije.

-Tal vez pero la verdad es que queremos pasar mas tiempo con ustedes.-Rin dijo dulcemente.

No miento siento que voy a morir de la felicidad. Veo que Miku tiene una expresión de felicidad.

-Esta bien.-Miku dijo.

-¡Si vamos!-Rin dijo mientras abrazaba a Miku.

Entramos a nuestros respectivos autos y manejamos hacia el restaurante favorito de Miku y yo. Era un lugar donde íbamos con nuestros padres, era un restaurante elegante y muy exclusivo.

Nos bajamos todo del auto y Len de la nada agarro la mano de Miku. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Miku parece que va a morirse de la pena. Entonces sentí algo agarrar mi brazo y veo que es Rin acercándose mas a mi.

-Okay, escuchan. Como no teníamos una reservación de hace unos días, hablemos con el dueño. Y para poder entrar dijimos que yo salía contigo y Len con Miku.-Rin dijo.

-Si y supuestamente es nuestro aniversario.-Len dijo.

-Perdón pero solo así podíamos entrar.-Rin dijo.

-No esta bien.-Yo dije. ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

-Si esto te molesta por favor dime.-Len dijo hacia Miku.

-Esta bien.-Miku dijo.

Nos dirigimos así de esta manera a la entrada del restaurante. Seré totalmente sincero me siento increíble. Y note que mi hermanita esta de lo mas Happy.

-Hola, ¿en que les puedo servir?-Un mesero dijo hacia nosotros.

-Ah si tenemos una reservación bajo Len Kagamine.-Len dijo mientras sostenía la mano de mi hermana.

-Ah por supuesto, señor Kagamine, lo estábamos esperando. Ven conmigo.-El mesero nos dijo mientras íbamos hacia una mesa.

Hace tiempo que no entraba este lugar, es un lugar con poca iluminación y tiene una decoración moderna y romántica.

-Aquí esta su mesa. Ya vendré con los menús. Ah y muchas felicidades por su relación.-El mesero nos dijo al llegar a nuestra mesa.

-Perdón otra vez pero era esto o nada.-Rin dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-No se preocupen no es ninguna molestia.-Miku dijo con una super sonrisa. Parecía el gato que sale en Alicia en el país de las maravillas con esa sonrisa.

-¡Que linda!-Len dijo mientras sonreía. –Hace tiempo que no miraba esa sonrisa linda tuya, me hacia falta.

-Etto…-Miku dijo mientras ruborizaba mas y mas. Entonces Len agarro la mano de ella.

-Ya regresa el mesero.-Él dijo.

-Si es cierto.-Miku dijo mientras parecía que ya iba a llorar.

-Oye Mikuo, ¿Por qué estas tan callado?-Rin me pregunto mientras sus hermosos ojos turquesa-zafiros me miraban fijamente.

-En serio no lo había notado.-Yo dije tratando de no caer bajo el hechizo de esos ojos preciosos.

-Entiendo que tal vez no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo.-Rin dijo.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¡Me encanta estar a tu lado!-Yo grite sin pensar.

-¿De que están hablando?-Len dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras que yo sentía un aura oscura aparecía detrás de él.

-Solo le quería decir a Rin que me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes.-Yo dije nerviosamente. Por favor Dios, que no se dé cuenta ahora.

-Okay.-Len dijo con su sonrisa shota. ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias por hacer que él y su hermana sean tan inconscientes de los sentimientos de los demás! Cambie de parecer, ¿Por qué les hiciste tan insensibles?

-Hola ya regrese. ¿Cómo están las parejas?-El mesero dijo mientras nos daba los menús.

-Muy bien.-Rin respondió.

-¡Son tan lindos! Ah no hay nada como el amor estudiantil.-El mesero dijo.

Adivinare es un romántico enfermo.

-Gracias, somos muy felices.-Len dijo mientras besaba la mano de Miku. Esta sonrojaba sin parar.

-Que bien. ¿Y ustedes?-El mesero dijo hacia Rin y yo.

-Somos muy felices juntos. ¿Verdad, mi amor?-Rin dijo mientras me abrazaba de manera tan tierna. ¿Rin, por que me torturas así?

-Bueno, les daré momento para que pueden ver el menú. ¿Qué quisieran de bebidas?-El mesero dijo.

-Un te frio. ¿Tu que vas a beber, princesa?-Len dijo.

-Un limonada.-Miku dijo mientras tapaba su rostro con el menú. Debería aprovechar esta oportunidad que ella tiene.

-Yo quiero una Coca-Cola con mucho hielo. ¿Muñeca, tu que quieres?-Yo dijo con un voz medio seductor.

-Lo mismo, baby.-Rin dijo dulcemente.

-Ya se los traigo.-El mesero dijo y se fue.

-Muy buena actuación.-Len dijo mientras aplaudía.

-¿Y que tal sobe la tuya "princesa"? o sea mas cursi no pudiste ser.-Rin dijo mientras se burlaba de él.

-Cállate "baby".-Len respondió.

-Mikuo, que tierno con lo de muñeca.-Rin me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Si estuvo muy bueno.-Len dijo algo molesto.

-Miku la próxima vez también di algo.-Rin dijo.

-No creo que pueda…-Miku empezó a decir.

-Vamos solo estamos actuando.-Rin le siguió insistiendo.

Miku PDV

Rin, si tu supieras lo que sentí cuando tu hermano me dijo princesa, sentí que me moría por dentro.

-Vamos Miku actuar un poco no seria tan mal.-Rin me dijo sonriendo.

-Es que no creo que pueda.-Yo respondí.

-Todo estará bien, ya no te preocupes.-Mikuo me dijo.

-Déjenla en paz ambos. Entiendo muy bien si ella no quisiera tener que fingir estar conmigo. Y entiendo que esto te parece molesto.-Len dijo.

-¡A mi no me molesta en nada!-Yo conteste sin pensar y vi que todos me miraban. Len me miraba sorprendido. Por favor, no me ves con esos ojos. Cerré los ojos y sentí que ya iba llorar.

-Eres muy linda, Miku-san.-Len dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Abrí mis ojos y vi que me estaba sonriendo y me miraba fijamente con sus ojos.

-No lo soy.-Yo respondí tratando de evitar contacto visual con él.

-Para mi lo eres.-Len me dijo dulcemente. ¿Por qué eres tan lindo?

-Oye enamorados, no esta el mesero.-Rin dijo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Len y yo dijimos sorprendidos. Yo por mi parte estaba sonrojando cuando vi a Len, vi que él tenía un leve sonrojo.

-Mikuo, mira como se pusieron. Aparentemente no están actuando.-Rin dijo mientras tocaba los hombros de Mikuo y este solo sonreía.

-No molestan, ustedes solo son unos inmaduros.-Len dijo.

-Viejo.-Rin dijo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Len dijo molesto.

-Nada, querido y adorado hermano mayor. Tú sabes que yo te quiero más que cualquier cosa.-Rin dijo dulcemente.

-Tú sabes que yo siento totalmente igual, mi querida.-Len dijo mientras agarraba su mano.

Ya empezaron con su incesto, a mi la verdad no me molesta. Más bien me parece muy tierno. A contario de mi hermano que en su cerebrito piensa que es cierto.

-Len, perdóname por esta situación sé que te molesta que este con otros.-Rin dijo.

-No perdóname a mí, por ponerte en esta situación.-Len dijo.

-Len…..-Rin dijo.

-Rin…..-Len dijo.

-Len…..-Rin dijo.

-Rin…..-Len dijo.

-¡YA PAREN! ¡SON HERMANOS POR DIOS SANTO!-Mikuo dijo enojado.

-Tonto, caíste en nuestra trampa.-Rin dijo.

-Mikuo, nunca he entendido la razón por la que te enojas.-Len dijo.- Si Rin y yo solo lo hacemos de broma.

-Bueno es que….-Mikuo comenzó a decir.

-¿Es que, que? –Len pregunto.

-No me parece natural que hagan esas cosas. Yo jamás ni podría fingir hacer eso con mi hermana gemela.-Mikuo dijo mientras hacia caras extrañas.

-Eres raro.-Rin dijo mientras reía. –Pero por eso me gustas.

Vi el rostro de Mikuo y vi que todo su rostro estaba rojo.

-¿Mikuo, te sientes bien? Estas rojo.-Rin pregunto preocupada.

-Si estoy bien.-Mikuo dijo mientras bebía agua.

-Últimamente ustedes están muy raros.-Len dijo suspicaz.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado.-Yo conteste nerviosa.

-Len, déjalos.-Rin dijo.

Gracias Rin por ser tan buena.

El resto del noche las pasamos bien nos reímos y recordábamos buenos tiempos. Comimos y la comida estaba deliciosa.

Y llego la hora del postre.

-Estoy llena.-Rin dijo sonriente.

-Que bien, eso significa que no comerás postre. ¿Verdad?-Len dijo.

-Yo nunca dije eso. Siempre habrá espacio en mi estomago para un rico postre.-Rin dijo.

-Miku-san, ¿también queras postre?-Len me pregunto.

-Si.-Yo respondí.

-¿Y ustedes?-Rin pregunto.

-Bueno yo si.-Len dijo.

-Yo también.-Mikuo dijo.

-Disculpe, nos pueda traer 4 pedazos de pastel de chocolate.-Rin dijo hacia el mesero.-Es nuestro favorito.

-Por supuesta, señorita.-El mesero dijo y se fue.

-Oye Miku, no voltees pero ese chico de la otra mesa. Te ha estado viendo toda la noche.-Rin me dijo. Voltee disimuladamente y vi que un muchacho me estaba observando. Era lindo, pero ni cerca se le podía comparar con Len.

-No creo, además no me atrae.-Yo respondí.

-¿Por qué no? Es lindo.-Rin dijo.

-Si no le gusta no le gusta.-Len dijo algo extraño. Y se levanto para ir al baño.

-Hola muñeca. ¿Cómo estas?-Un muchacho dijo audazmente hacia Rin.

-¿Me estas hablando a mi?-Rin dijo.

-Obviamente. Sabes, no he dejado de verte desde que entraste.-El muchacho dijo.

-No.-Rin dijo.

-¿No ves que no esta interesada en ti?-Mikuo dijo cruelmente hacia el muchacho.

-¿Y este quien es?-El muchacho dijo.

-Mi novio.-Rin dijo.

-¿Tienes alguna problema con eso?-Mikuo dijo mientras se paraba. Y el muchacho al ver que Mikuo era alto y fornido se asusto.

-Perdón, no quise causar problemas.-El muchacho dijo mientras se iba.

-Gracias por defenderme.-Rin dijo mientras abrazó a Mikuo.

-¿Que me perdí?- Len pregunto al ver la escena.

-Nada.-Rin contesto.

-Okay.-Len dijo y se sentaba.

-Aquí esta su postre.-El mesero dijo mientras llegaba y nos daba nuestro postre.

-Gracias.-Dijimos todos.

Y lo probamos, estaba delicioso.

-Ay que delicioso.-Rin dijo mientras tenía un rostro muy lindo.

-Si es muy rico.-Len dijo.

-Esta muy delicioso.-Yo dije y Mikuo siguió comiendo.

Después de eso Len pago la cuenta y fuimos al estacionamiento.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos. La verdad es que nos divertimos mucho hoy. Todo era como antes.-Rin dijo.

-Si deberíamos repetirlo.-Len dijo.

-Si por supuesto.-Mikuo dijo.

-Claro.-Yo respondí.

-Buenas noches, adiós.-Rin y Len dijo mientras subían a su auto y se iban.

-Ya vámonos.-Mikuo me dijo y me subí al auto con él y nos fuimos de allí.

-Pareces estar muy feliz.-Mikuo me dijo.

-Claro que estoy feliz, pude pasar tiempo con Len.-Yo respondí.

-Yo también me divertí mucho hoy con Rin.-Mikuo respondió.

Y llegamos al apartamento, y cuando entramos vimos una nota pegada al televisor y decía:

_**Hola muchachos, hoy tuve una cita y probablemente no llegue hasta muy tarde. Pórtense bien. –Zatsune**_

Como si nos importara.

-Bueno estoy cansado, estudiare un poco y me iré a dormir.-Mikuo dijo.

-Okay, buenas noches.-Yo dije.

-Buenas noches.-él dijo mientras fue a su cuarto. Yo subí a mi habitación me bañe y me cambie en mi piyama favorito.

Luego estudie un poco y me fui a dormir, soñando con mi querido Len.

Narrador PDV

Mientras que los Hatsunes descansaba después de un tarde divertido. En un vecindario llena de mansiones llegamos a la de los Akitas. Ellos vivían cerca de los Kamui. Dentro de la mansión el señor y señora Akita habían salido esa noche a una fiesta y dejaron sus hijos solos.

Neru, usando su piyama dorado, se encontraba en su habitación, un cuarto grande con balcón, la decoración era como de princesa. Todo en su cuarto era de color dorado. Ella se entraba allí planchando su cabello largo. Según ella hacia esto para que su cabello estuviera mas lacio y brilloso que el de Miku.

Ella estaba tranquila planchando su cabello mientras miraba Keeping up with the Kardashians. Cuando Nero entro con su Ipad 3 y vestía pantalones negro y una camiseta roja.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que te dije que no me molestaras.-Neru dijo.

-Tienes que ver esto.-Nero dijo mientras le daba el Ipad.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?-Neru dijo mientras dejaba su plancha y agarraba el Ipad.

-Estaba revisando mi Face cuando entre esto.-Nero dijo. Y le mostro que Tei, su compañera del colegio había subido un foto. En el foto estaban Rin y Len con Miku Mikuo agarrados de las manos y riéndose en el restaurante a la cual habían ido. Y debajo del foto decía:  
><strong>Q lindos verdad ^O^ Mira lo que halle, será q es un romance secreto? =D<strong>

-¿Cuándo subió esto?-Neru pregunto con un tono de voz molesta.

-Hoy hace unos minutos para ser mas precisos.-Nero dijo.

-Bueno si guerra quieran, guerra tendrán.-Neru dijo enojada y determinada.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor déjame un comentario y hasta pronto ^o^<strong>


	6. Fiesta, Un nuevo Amigo o Rival

**Perdon por la tardanza, he estado super ocupada con el colegio, es que ya estoy en mi ultimo año. bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Narrador PDV:<p>

En la casa de los Hatsunes, los hermanos salieron rápido para llegar a tiempo a clase. Mientras tanto en la escuela, todos sus amigos estaban hablando de ellos.

-¿Vieron el Face de Tei?-Kaiko pregunto dulcemente y Meito la tenía abrazada.

-Si, la verdad ya era hora de que aquellos salieran juntos.-Gakupo dijo.

-Llevan años adorando a Rin y Len.-Meiko dijo.

-No fue una cita. Según Rin y Len, ellos solo estaban felicitando a Miku y Mikuo por sacar buenas notas.-Gumi dijo tristemente.

-Ellos me sacan de quicio. ¡Si le gustan solo dilo!-Teto dijo molesta.

-Querida, no es tan sencillo.-Ted dijo tranquilamente.

-Eso es muy cierto, para Rin y Len, Mikuo y Miku son sus mejores amigos. Ellos jamás se imaginan que haya algo más.-Luka dijo inteligentemente.

-¡Es tan triste y patético!-Kaito dijo.

-¡Deberíamos ayudarlos!-Meiko dijo emocionada.

-No creo que deberíamos…-Meito comenzó a decir pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por su hermana.

-¡Si no hacemos nada, tendrán 80 y seguirán sin decir nada!-Meiko grito.

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! ¡Si todos ayudamos podrían ser novios!-Gumi dijo igualmente emocionada.

-¿Y Neru y Nero?-Meito pregunto tranquilamente.

-¡QUE SE PUDRAN!-Meiko, Gumi, Kaito y Gakupo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿No es que son nuestros "amigos"?-Luka pregunto confundida.

-Son unos odiosos y son amigos de Rin y Len. No nuestros.-Gakupo dijo.

-Bueno eso sí es cierto. ¿Cómo podríamos ayudarlos?-Kaiko pregunto.

-Ya se este fin nuestros padres van a Yokohama y nos dejaran la casa. ¡Hagamos una fiesta!-Meiko dijo emocionada y Meito estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Solo quieran hacer una fiesta para poder beber!-Kaito y Kaiko dijeron molestos ya que los Sakines eran alcohólicos de nacimiento, ya lo llevaban en la sangre.

-Por supuesto que no, según me dijo Neru están castigados y no pueden salir por como un año. Así que Miku y Mikuo tendrán a Rin y Len solo para ellos.-Meiko explico su plan.

-Prácticamente, los estaríamos dándolos en un plato servido.-Meito dijo.

-Buen idea, deberíamos evitar a invitar a muchas personas.-Gumi dijo.

-Tienes razón, ya sabes cómo es Len, se lanzara a la primera soltera que se fije en él.-Luka dijo molesta.

-Y Rin estaría inconscientemente coqueteando con todos.-Gakupo dijo.

-Entonces ya está todo planeada verdad.-Teto dijo.

-Aquí vienen Rin y Len.-Kaito dijo.

Rin y Len bajaron de sus autos y caminaron hacia sus amigos. Estaban hablando de que iban a hacer este fin de semana.

-Buenos días.-Len y Rin dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días.-Todas respondieron con una voz estúpida.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Len pregunto confundido.

-No nada.-Kaito dijo nervioso.

-Rin, Len, ¡vamos a tener una fiesta mañana!-Meiko dijo emocionada.

-Déjame adivinar, a aprovechar a beber mientras tu padres no están. dijo.

-Por supuesto que no. Ya termino los exámenes y hay que divertirnos. Y más les vale que vengan.-Meito dijo.

-Por supuesto que vamos, su casa nos queda a dos cuadras.-Len dijo. - Además jamás perderíamos una fiesta de los Sakines.-

-Va ser de piscina, así que traigan su traje de baño.-Kaiko dijo.

-¿Van a ir?-Rin pregunto hacia lo demás.

-Por supuesto.-Gakupo dijo nervioso.

-No lo perderíamos.-Luka dijo.

-Me hace falta una buena fiesta.-Gumi dijo.

-Claro que si.-Teto dijo sonriente y Ted solo asentó la cabeza.

-Está bien, iremos. ¡Hola Miku, Mikuo!- Rin dijo mientras Miku y Mikuo bajaban de su auto, ellos también estaban hablando de lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana pero eran cosas aburridas lo que estaban planeando hacer.

-Hola Rin-chan.- Miku dijo mientras Rin la abrazaba.

-Hola Mikuo.- Len dijo.

-¡Vamos a tener fiesta este fin!-Meiko dijo feliz.

-Y obviamente están invitados.-Meito dijo.

-¿Irán?-Gumi y Teto preguntaron.

-¿Ustedes irán?-Mikuo pregunto hacia Rin.

-Claro que sí y si no van ustedes me enojare.-Rin dijo haciendo una cara linda y tierna. Mikuo solo quedo la quedo viendo sonrojando.

-Si y no olviden su traje de baño.-Meito dijo.

-¿Es de piscina?-Miku y Mikuo preguntaron al mismo tiempo y sonrojaron.

-Si.-Todos contestaron.

*La imaginación de Miku y Mikuo*

_Rin y Len al lado de la piscina con sus trajes de baño. Rin usaba un sexy bikini de dos piezas roja mientras que Len usaba unos shorts azules y mostraba su abdomen plano y bien definido._

_-¡Hola!-Ellos gritaban dulcemente mientras brillaban de los hermosos que eran.- ¡Ven con nosotros!-_

_*fin de imaginación*_

-¿Qué les pasa?-Len pregunto hacia ellos ya que estaban casi babeando.

-Nada.-Respondieron ambos avergonzados.

Después de ese vergonzoso momento fueron a clases todos.

Cuando Rin y Len entraron al salón de clases fueron atacados por los Akitas. Miku y Mikuo estaban detrás de ellos.

-¡Hola Len!-Neru dijo mientras abrazaba a Len.

-Hola Neru.-Len dijo indiferente y Miku solo quedaba viendo a Neru con ganas de matarla.

-Te ves tan guapo hoy, pero siempre estas guapo.-Neru coqueteó mientras jugaba con la corbata de Len.

-Rin, te ves lindísima.-Nero dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y de manera posesiva.

-Hola Nero, ¡hoy estas muy pegajoso!- Rin dijo sonriente, como siempre Los Kagamines eran tan inconscientes de los sentimientos de los demás.

-Es que me hiciste falta ayer.-Nero dijo con una voz sexy, Mikuo parecía que ya lo iba a romper la boca. Y en ese momento entro Kiyoteru-sensei.

-Neru, Nero dejan sus escenas para el receso.-Kiyoteru dijo al verlos actuar de esa manera. Y con eso todos fueron a sus asientos.

Gumi le mando un mensaje a Miku y decía:

**Relax T_T parecía k ya matabas a Neru**

Miku le mando a Gumi:

**Es fácil para ti, tú no amas a nadie.**

Gumi:

**Neru es una zorra fácil, eso todos lo sabemos. Además a Len ni le gusta Neru ^ô^**

Miku:

**ESO NO LO SABES.**

Y entonces vieron que Neru se había sentado en las piernas de Len y esta por "casualidad" se había puestos una medias bajitas y usaba una mini falda.

-Neru, ¿Qué diablos haces?-Kiyoteru pregunto molesto.

-Dijiste que me uniera con Len porque no traje libro, así que estoy con Len.-Neru dijo sonriente y tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len. Y este estaba sorprendido.

-Neru…-Miku dijo molesto mientras convertía sus manos en puños.

-Neru, dije que te sentaras en otro asiento al lado de Len, ¡no en él!-Kiyoteru dijo molesto.

-Pero sensei, aquí estoy muy cómoda.-Neru rogo y después le hizo una mirada desafiante hacia Miku. –Además sensei, no escucho que Len se queja.-

Todos se echaron a reír y los hombres decían que Len era un perro y que él era increíble.

-Neru-chan creo que te deberías quitar todos nos están viendo.-Len dijo algo irritado con ella.

-Pero a mí me gusta estar aquí.-Neru dijo coqueta.

-Si no te quitas te regañaran.-Len dijo simple y sencillamente.

-Está bien.-Neru dijo mientras se quitaba de él. Y Miku sonrió un poco al ver esta escena.

-Neru espero que te gustan los musulmanes, quiero un ensayo de 7,000 palabras acerca del cultura de los musulmanes para este Lunes a primera hora.-Kiyoteru dijo cruelmente y Neru parecía que ya lloraba.

Neru PDV

¡Mierda! Lo que me pasa por querer ganarle a esa maldita perra. Bueno al menos le gane en algo. Len no quiso alejarme así que está bien. La verdad es que nosotros deberíamos estar juntos. Él es rico, yo soy rica. Ambos nos conocemos desde la juventud, además nuestras familias han sido amigos por generaciones. Solo es natural que estemos juntos y aunque nadie me cree, yo en verdad lo amo. Nero es el único que me comprende.

La verdad es que desde que esos malditos Hatsunes aparecieron todo se ha hecho más difícil. Ahora tengo que competir con esa para tener un poco de la atención de Len. Y encima todos quieren que ellos estén juntos. Bueno da igual, solo sé que no dejare que esa huérfana me gane.

De vuelta a mi punta de vista:

Al día siguiente:

Miku se encontraba en su cuarto buscando que ponerse para la fiesta ya que solo faltaba una hora y en ese momento escucho que tocaron la puerta. Miku fue y Mikuo la siguió para abrir la puerta y cuando lo abrieron vieron a todos sus amigos menos Kaiko y Meito estaban allí, obviamente los Kagamines no estaban allí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Miku pregunto confundida y en ese momento el grupito entro.

-Sabemos su secreto.-Gakupo dijo seriamente, parecía sacado de una escena de Samurái X o algo así.

-¿Cuál secreto?-Miku y Mikuo dijeron nerviosos.

-Su secreto mejor guardada.-Kaito dijo.

-¡Lo siento Kaito! Pero fue idea de Meiko de dejarte sin uniforme. Ella quería verte en tus boxers.-Mikuo dijo nerviosamente.

-No era eso y además yo ya había olvidado ese horrible humillación.-Kaito dijo molesto.

-¿Entonces de que hablan?-Miku dijo.

-De su patética y no correspondido amor hacia Rin y Len.-Meiko dijo. Miku y Mikuo quedaron congelados.

-No es cierto, solo somos amigos.-Miku dijo nerviosamente.

-Si claro.-Teto dijo sarcásticamente.

-No tienen ninguna evidencia.- Mikuo dijo y Gumi levanto una caja café que decía 'Evidencia de que a Miku y Mikuo les gustan Rin y Len' y Miku y Mikuo se quedaron viendo al otro con caras de 'Nos descubrieron'.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es solo una caja que dice lo que está enfrente pero en realidad solo está lleno de papeles?- Mikuo pregunto. El veía programas de televisión de criminales que salían cosas como esas.

-No es como esos programas de televisión que ves.- Gakupo dijo.

-Evidencia 1. Las tarjetas de cumpleaños que ustedes les dieron para su 7mo cumpleaños.- Meiko dijo mientras sacaba de la caja, una bolsa Ziploc que tenía adentro dos tarjetas de cumpleaños.

-Okay. ¿Qué pasa con las tarjetas?- Miku pregunto.

-Debajo de tu tarjeta, Miku. Para la tarjeta de Len le escribiste 'XOXOXO' varias veces. Mikuo, para la tarjeta de Rin le pusiste un guiño ahí abajo.- Luka dijo.

-Eso no prueba nada. Solo estábamos siendo buenos amigos.- Miku dijo nerviosamente mientras se ponía roja.

-Evidencia 2. Tu cuaderno de Psicología.- Meiko dijo mientras sacaba de la caja, un cuaderno rosado con negro que estaba en una bolsa Ziploc.

-Lo estaba buscando hoy en la mañana. ¿Por qué me lo robaste?- Miku le pregunto a Meiko.

-Lo necesitaba para evidencia.- Meiko dijo y saco el cuaderno de Miku de la bolsa y abrió el cuaderno y llego a la última página y se los enseño a todos lo que decía. Era un montón de corazones y había uno en medio que decía 'Miku X Len, Miku Kagamine, Len Hatsune' y un montón de esas bobadas.

-Eso no es mío.- Miku dijo nerviosamente.

-Pero acabas de decir que era tuya.- Teto dijo.

-Pues estaba mintiendo. No es mía.- Miku dijo.

-Pues. Por qué en la portada dice "Este cuaderno le pertenece a Miku Hatsune. Si alguien lo halla, por favor regrésenlo. Habrá un pequeño recompensa"- Gumi dijo.

-Está bien. Estoy enamorada de Len.- Miku dijo.

-No pueden probar que a mí me gusta Rin.- Mikuo dijo.

-¿O sí? Evidencia 3. Tu agenda.- Kaito dijo mientras sacaba de la caja, una bolsa Ziploc que tenía adentro una agenda azul oscuro.

-¡MI AGENDA! ¡¿Por qué me lo robaron?!- Mikuo les grito a Kaito y Gakupo.

-Por evidencia.- Gakupo dijo y le agarro la bolsa de las manos de Kaito y lo abrió y agarro la agenda y lo abrió y paro en una página.

-Rin, tu cabello rubio dorado como el sol. Me ciega más que un eclipse. Tus ojos azules zafiros parecen bellos zafiros que nadie más podría ver.- Kaito dijo con una voz de poeta.

-Eso no es mío.-Mikuo siguió diciendo.

-Solo acéptalo.-Miku le dijo.

-Está bien es cierto quiero a Rin. ¿Y a ustedes que les importa?-Miku dijo.

-Los queremos ayudar.-Teto y Gumi dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-Miku pregunto confundida.

-Porque los queremos y además odio a los malditos Akitas.-Meiko dijo.

-Pero pensé que eran tus amigos.-Miku dijo.

-Solo me hago amigos de ellos por Rin y Len pero nos caen pesados a todos.-Meiko dijo.

-Entonces vamos.-Teto dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Miku y la arrastraba a su cuarto con las otras muchachas.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!-Miku pregunto y cuando entro vio a su tía allí con un montón de ropa.- ¿No se supone que estabas dormida?-

-¿No pensaras ir así verdad?-Meiko dijo.

-Tienes que lucir espectacular para Len.-Gumi dijo.

-Y tu tía es una diseñadora con mucha ropa así que le hable y nos ayudara contigo. Ya que igual que nosotras está harta de verte así de patética.-Teto explico.

-Además Miku tienes que aprender a vestirte mejor.-Zatsune dijo cruelmente. Miku solo la quedo viendo molesta.

-Así que esto es tu línea de trajes de baños. Son muy lindos.-Luka dijo hacia Zatsune.

-Gracias, querida.-Zatsune dijo.

-Ahora busquemos buenos trajes de baños.-Meiko dijo emocionada.

Una hora después, en la casa de los Sakines:

Era una mansión grande al estilo occidental, o sea estilo americana, tenía una gran piscina y jardines. Los Sakines eran ricos por ser grandes distribuidores de sake. Allí ya estaban todo el grupito de amigos esperaban a alguno invitados extras incluyendo a Rin y Len.

Meiko y Kaito estaban instalando el equipo de sonido con Dell, un amigo de ellos que le encantaba ser el DJ de las fiestas. Kaiko y Meito estaban colocando la comida afuera para los invitados.

Miku estaba con Mikuo afuera asimilando todo. Miku usaba un vestido de playa rosada corta para cubrir el traje de baño que le escogieron. Mientras que Mikuo llevaba puestas unos shorts de traje baño color azul aqua con una camisa desbotonada blanca mostrando su cuerpo.

-¡Se ven increíbles!-Teto dijo alegremente. Ella solo tenía puesto su traje de baño, era de una pieza y color fucsia.

-Gracias.-Miku dijo tímidamente.

-Relájense todo irá bien.-Gumi dijo mientras decoraba el lugar con globos. Ella lucia su bikini anaranjado con un short super corto de jean y con un par de lentes de sol.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.-Mikuo dijo malhumorado. Y un sirviente le dio algo de beber.

-Ustedes tienen que ser más divertidos y extrovertidos.-Meiko dijo al escucharlos. Ella lucía un traje de una sola pieza color rojo oscuro de corte v en frente y escotado de atrás. Miku al solo verla sonrojo, ella siempre envidio la confianza y seguridad de Meiko.

-Te ves hermosa.-Kaito dijo abrazándola de atrás. Él era de esos novios cariñosos sobre todo si su novia estaba sexy. Él estaba usando solo su traje baño color azul y sandalias. Tenía buen cuerpo.

-Gracias mi amor.-Meiko dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Buscan un cuarto!-Meito dijo al ver eso y Meiko beso a su novio con más fuerza. Meito usaba shorts rojos.

-Querido déjalos.-Kaiko dijo dulcemente abrazando a su novio. Ella usaba un vestido azul corto escotado sobre su bikini blanca.

-Deberían relajarse, Rin ya me mandó un mensaje ya van a llegar.-Luka dijo al salir de la casa con Gakupo hacia la parte de afuera. Luka lucía un traje de baño negro de dos piezas, Gakupo usaba shorts morado.

-¿Por qué no te cortas el pelo?-Mikuo pregunto hacia Gakupo.-Te ves raro.-

-Ya te lo explique se me tiene prohibido el cortar mi pelo.-Gakupo dijo molesto.

-Ya no estamos en la era medieval. ¿Y por qué Gumi tiene su pelo corto?-Mikuo dijo.

-Fácil. Su pelo no crece.-Gakupo explico.

-¡Cállate!-Gumi dijo avergonzada.

-¿Y por qué no usas Crece-fem?´-Mikuo dijo burlándose y Gumi lo miro con odio y enojo.

Mientras seguían discutiendo los tres, Miku estaba sentada por la orilla de piscina y se miraba triste, así que Luka camino hacia ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Luka pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado suyo.

-Nada.-Miku dijo.

-Se te nota que no es nada, anda dime. No te preocupes quedara entre tú y yo.-Luka dijo.

-Bueno es que me siento insegura de que Len algún día notara mis sentimientos.-Miku dijo tristemente.

-Te entiendo, así me sentí antes de que le dijera a Gakupo mis sentimientos. Me sentía abrumada ya que yo no me valoraba, pensé que solo me quería como amigos. Entonces él me sorprendió cuando me confeso. Deberías pensar positiva. Eres linda, agradable, dulce, lista e increíble. Len estaría loco si no se enamora de ti.-Luka dijo dulcemente consolando. Miku se sintió tan agradecida que la abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias Luka, por ser tan buen amiga.-Miku dijo.

-Para eso estoy.-Luka dijo dulcemente. Y entonces empezaron a llegar a los demás invitados.

-¡Hola a todos es hora de empezar esta fiesta!- Dell dijo emocionado a través del micrófono mientras ponía canciones de David Guetta. Los invitados entraron a la piscina otros empezaron a bailar.

-¡Wow que montón de gente!-Miku dijo sorprendida.

-Pensé que solo iban a invitar poca gente.-Mikuo dijo escéptico.

-Si hubiéramos hecho eso no sería una fiesta.-Meiko dijo felizmente mientras fue a beber con su hermano.

-Esos no tiene remedio.-Luka dijo tristemente.

-¿Bailamos?-Gakupo pregunto hacia su novia y ella acepto. Kaito y Kaiko estaban cuidando a sus respectivas parejas para evitar conflictos. Ted y teto estaban comiendo.

-Parece que solo estamos los solteros.-Gumi dijo triste.

-Así parece-Mikuo dijo algo triste entonces noto algo. Por la puerta aparecieron dos rubios. Eran Len y Rin. Len llevaba unos shorts para bañar negro y vestía una camiseta blanca y unos crocs negro. Rin llevaba puesto una mini falda blanca y una camisa dorada escotada por detrás y unas sandalias. Llevaba una bolsa blanca y anteojos de sol en su pelo.

-¡Hola Miku! ¡Mikuo!-Rin grito desde la puerta emocionada. Entonces ella agarro a su hermano y lo jalo hacia sus amigos.

-¡Hola Gumi, Miku y Mikuo!-Len dijo amablemente al verlos.

-¡Se ven increíbles!-Rin dijo.

-Tú te ves lindísima.-Gumi dijo.

-¿Y los demás?-Len pregunto.

-Están por allí.-Gumi dijo.-Saben iré a pedir pizza, yo los dejos solos.- Lo último lo dijo con cierto picardía.

-¿Esta medio rara, no?-Len pregunto hacia Miku y esta sonrojo.

-Si esta extraña.-Mikuo contesto.

-¡Me encanta tu vestido!-Rin dijo hacia Miku.

-Gracias.-Miku respondió algo apenada.

-Si te queda muy bien.-Len dijo algo coqueto. Cuando Miku escucho esto se puso más roja que el pelo de Teto.

Mientras tanto Rin miraba a Mikuo. Ella estaba sorprendida de que buen cuerpo tenía, hace ya unos años que no lo miraba sin camisa. Ella sonrojo un poco, fue la primera vez que lo miraba a él de esa manera. Su abdomen muy bien definido, tenía un six pack, parecía modelo.

-¡Parece que alguien ha estado yendo al gimnasio!- Rin dijo queriendo cubrir su comportamiento extraña. Mikuo sonrojo y sonrió.

-Algo así.-Mikuo dijo mientras acariciaba su cuello nervioso.

-Bueno te ha estado dando frutos.-Rin dijo nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Gracias.-Mikuo dijo algo avergonzado.

-¿Tienes sed? Te traeré algo de beber.-Len dijo hacia Miku.

-Te traeré algo para ti Rin.-Mikuo dijo ya ambos se fueron a buscar bebidas mientras que las chicas fueron a sentarse.

-Miku puedo preguntarte algo.-Rin dijo seriamente.

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?-Miku pregunto.

-¿Sera que ya sabe que amo a su hermano?-Miku pensó.

-Prometes decirme la verdad.-Rin dijo. Miku solo asentó la cabeza nerviosamente.

-¿Crees que Len tiene novia?-Ella pregunto.

-¿Qué?-Miku pregunto confundida.

-Es que últimamente lo veo distraído y casi siempre si le reclamo se pone a la defensiva. Le pregunte a mi madre y ella piensa que este enamorado. Pero yo pienso que no es así.-Rin explico.

Miku se sintió triste al pensar que amara a otra persona.

-Miku sé que te gusta Len.-Rin dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Miku dijo mientras abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No soy estúpida, Miku! Desde siempre he notada la forma en como lo ves además escuche una conversación que tuviste con Gumi, el otro día. Siempre supe que te gustaba mi hermano pero no que lo amabas.-Rin explico y Miku parecía que ya moría de la pena.

-¿Me odias?-Miku pregunto tristemente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Rin dijo.- ¿Por qué creerías eso?-

-No sé, siempre pensé que te molestaría saberlo y que pensarías que te traicione.-Miku explico.

-No me molesta en nada.-Rin dijo dulcemente.-La verdad es que pienso que eres perfecta para mi hermano.

-¿En serio?-Miku pregunto y sus ojos brillaban con felicidad.

-Sí y yo como tu mejor amiga te ayudare a conquistarlo.-Rin dijo emocionada.

-¿Lo harías?-Miku pregunto agradecida.

-Por supuesto, hay que ayudar al amor.-Rin dijo.

-Si tan solo supieras que mi hermano te ama.-Miku pensó y en eso llegaron los muchachos.

-Len siéntete a lado de Miku.-Rin dijo mientras tomaba del mano de Mikuo su refresco.

-¿Por qué?-Len pregunto confundido.

-Es que si te sientas a mi derecho no podré ver a los demás.-Rin explico y le dio un pequeño guiño.

-¡Estás loca!- Len dijo molesto pero hizo lo se le ordeno. Mikuo se sentó a lado izquierda de Rin.

Mientras tanto desde el bar:

-¡Mira están progresando!-Meiko dijo alegremente, tal vez sea por el licor.

-Si ya te imaginas cuando estén juntos.-Gumi dijo emocionada.

-me alegran que estén progresando aunque sea un poquito.-Kaiko dijo dulcemente.

-A las chicas si les gustan jugar a ser cupido.-Gakupo dijo.

-Me pregunto de que hablan.-Teto pregunto emocionada.

-Probablemente de algo no importante.-Luka dijo relajada.

-Espero que todo salga bien.-Kaito dijo mientras comía un cono de helado.

-Con la bendición de Dios, tal vez.-Ted dijo sabiamente.

-¿Desde cuando eres religioso?-Gumi pregunto escéptica.

-Desde ahora.-Ted contesto.

De regreso a los personajes principales.

-Miku, tú y Len tienen tanto en común.-Rin dijo alegremente y los mencionados sonrojaron.

-Rin…-Len dijo molesto.

-Lenny relájate es una fiesta. ¡Vamos a bañar o bailar!-Rin dijo.

-Si quieres podemos entrar a la piscina.-Mikuo dijo dulcemente hacia Rin y la miraba con unos ojos tan tiernos que la paralizaron.

-Si vamos.-Ella contesto al ver sus ojos.

Len entonces quito su camisa y Miku no podía creer que varonil se había puesto. Debido que su cara es tan tierna, no pensarías que tuviera un cuerpo tan bien formado. Miku ya babeaba y Mikuo y Rin lo notaron.

-Es un caso perdido.-Rin susurro en el oído de Mikuo. Este sonrojo.

-Ya sabes.-Él dijo.

-Desde siempre.-Ella contesto.

-Parece un Dios Griego.-Miku pensó con una cara de enamorada estúpida.

-Es tan patética.-Mikuo dijo y Rin asentó la cabeza.

-Pero ha de ser lindo querer a alguien tanto.-Rin dijo dulcemente.

-Yo ya te amo así.-Mikuo pensó.

-¿Acaso solo yo iré a bañar?-Len pregunto al ver que sus amigos y hermana no habían hecho nada.

-Si ya vamos.-Mikuo dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa. Y entonces Rin se quitó su blusa para revelar que llevaba puesto un bikini de dos piezas, era de un color azul royal, se amarraba de atrás. Y se quitó la mini-falda y los coloco dentro de su bolsa.

Mikuo ya babeaba, él sabía que Rin tenía una hermosa figura pero era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Se la quedaba viendo tanto que Len le pego en la cabeza.

-Ow eso dolió.-Mikuo quejo.

-¡Es mi hermana!-Len dijo molesto.

-Está bien Len, soy modelo así que ya estoy acostumbrado.-Rin dijo.

-No me gusta cuando otros te miran. Solo yo puede verte de esa manera.-Len dijo de manera seductora mientras agarraba a Rin de la cintura.

-Len yo siento igual.-Rin contesto haciendo un gesto de labios adorable.

-Rin…-

-Len…-

-¡YA DEJAN DE HACER ESO!-Mikuo grito molesto y celoso.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-Rin dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.

Extrañamente esto era un pose sexy para Mikuo así que solo trataba de no ver sus piernas, su abdomen plano o sus pecho. Él desviaba la mirada.

-Es que no es natural.-Él contesto nervioso.

-Deberías relajarte.-Len dijo.-Solo estamos bromeando, a Miku no le molesta.

-¿Y no te vas a quitar el vestido, Miku?-Rin dijo con doble intención.

Miku apenada se quitó su vestido. Ella se había puesto un traje de dos piezas color lila. La parte de arriba tenía un corte V. Le quedaba muy bien y le hacía lucir muy atractiva.

Len sonrojo a verla, se sintió extraño y no entendía porque. No era porque se sentía muy atraído a ella, se sintió molesto porque todos los muchachos la miraban. Él solo se había sentido así si se trataba de su hermana.

-¡Te ves tan linda!-Rin dijo.

-No me compara contigo.-Miku dijo muy apenada.

-Len dile que no es cierto, dile que se ve linda.-Rin dijo ayudando a Miku.

-Se ve lindísima y es tan o aún más linda que tu.-Len dijo sin dejar a ver a Miku. Miku sonrojo.

-¿Más linda que yo?-Rin dijo confundida.

-Para mí tú eres más linda que Miku.-Mikuo dijo evitando su mirada. Rin sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Gracias Mikuo eres tan dulce pero no digas cosas solo para mejorar mi ánimo.-Rin dijo.

-¡No es así, para mi tu eres la chica más hermosa del mundo!-Mikuo dijo sin pensar.

Rin lo quedo viendo confundido y Len lo miraba con enojo y un aura oscura.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Len dijo.

-Nada Len. Vamos a bailar.-Rin dijo mientras distraía a su hermano para evitar una horrible discusión.

Entonces los cuatro fueron a la pequeña pista de baile y Rin tuvo una idea.

-Len baila con Miku. Yo ya me aburrí de bailar contigo en las fiestas. Bailare con Mikuo.-Rin dijo mientras agarraba los manos de Mikuo y empezó a bailar con él. Mikuo estaba apenado pero estaba feliz.

-¿Bailamos?-Len dijo apenado mientras estrechaba su mano hacia ella.

-Por supuesto.-Miku dijo y comenzaron a bailar una canción de Usher.

-¡No puede ser míralos!-Gumi dijo feliz.

-Por fin avanzaron algo.-Meito dijo mientras tomaba una cerveza.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ellos!-Teto dijo feliz.-Vamos Ted.-

Teto y Ted fueron a bailar con ellos.

-Espero que todo salga según el plan.-Meiko dijo emocionado.

Mientras en la casa de los Akitas que estaba a una cuadra de distancia de la de los Sakines. Nero estaba en su cuarto jugando Call of Duty en su Playstation3 y de la nada, Neru entro a su cuarto enojada con su iPad.

-¿Qué te pasa? Me vas a romper la puerta.-Nero dijo algo molesto.

-Escucha esto. Nuestros supuestos amigos, Meiko y Meito tienen una fiesta hoy ahorita y no nos invitaron.- Neru dijo muy despistada.

-¿Y? de todos modos no podemos ir.-Nero contesto mientras seguía jugando.-Recuerda estamos castigados.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Todos están allí.-Neru dijo muy molesta. Hoy Neru llevaba su pelo suelto y vestía jeans y una blusa sin tirantes rosado.

-Otra vez ¿Y?-Nero dijo mientras mataba a sus enemigos. Él estaba sin camisa y solo usando shorts.

-Mira esto.-Neru dijo mientras reproducía un video de Facebook.

En el video se podía ver a gente bailando y Dell como DJ.

-¿Y?-Nero dijo sin interés.

-Espera ya verás.-Ella dijo.

Y ya casi al final del video se miraba a Rin y Mikuo bailando una canción algo pegada al cuerpo.

En eso Nero se paró molesto y le arrebato el Ipad de las manos de su hermana.

-¿Qué es esto?-Nero grito molesto.

-Ya ves, mientras tú estabas jugando tu jueguito, dejamos que esos malditos estar con nuestros Kagamines.-Neru dijo molesta.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, genio? Estamos castigados.-Nero dijo.

-Simple iremos a la fiesta de colados y dejaremos a dos sirvientes en nuestro lugar.-Neru dijo con mucha confianza.

-Eso no funcionara.-Él dijo tristemente.

-Si lo hará.-Ella dijo.

Nero hizo un gesto de poco fe y siguió las tonterías de su hermana. De alguna manera lograron salir de su casa y pudieron llegar hasta la mansión de los Sakines.

Kaito los vio y fue a advertir a los demás.

-¡Nero y Neru están aquí! ¿Qué hacemos?-Kaito pregunto nervioso.

-Matarlos si no queda de otra.-Meiko dijo borracha. Luka la pego.

-Hay que hallar una manera de sacarlos de aquí.-Gakupo dijo.

-Fácil le decimos que su padre está aquí y saldrán huyendo.-Teto dijo.

.-Bueno eso podía funcionar.-Kaito dijo.

-Bueno hagámoslo.-Gumi dijo. Y en eso se dirigieron todos hacia los Akitas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Kaiko pregunto.

-Mira te lo dije Nero, no nos querían aquí.-Neru dijo molesta.

-No es que tu padre está aquí.-Meito dijo.

-¿Qué?-Nero pregunto confundido.

-Mis padres le pidió que viniera a ver si estábamos bebiendo.-Meito explico. Los amigos de los Hatsunes eran tan buenos actores que lograron que los Akitas le creyeran todo. Y en ese mismo instante salieron corriendo de allí. Ya que todos sabían que Sora no era conocido por ser amable y dulce.

Mientras tantos los otros estaban divirtiéndose con sus respectivos amores.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Mikuo pregunto hacia Rin mientras bailaban.

-Si un Coca-Cola por favor, si no te molesta.-Rin dijo dulcemente.

-Okay a tu servicio.-Mikuo dijo sin pensar, Rin se rio un poco.

Y Mikuo se fue hacia el bar donde estaban sirviendo bebidas.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-Mikuo pensó. –Soné como un completo estúpido.

Entonces se chocó con un muchacho que salía de la barra.

-Perdón fue mi culpa no te vi…-Mikuo dijo a la persona y lo vio, era un poco más alto que él, tenía cabello verde y ojos verdes.

-No fue culpa mía.-El muchacho contesto. Era muy guapo, vestía shorts y una camiseta verde.

-Te pareces a una amiga. Por casualidad, ¿conoces a Gumi Kamui?-Mikuo pregunto.

-Se parece mucho a Gumi, parece una versión masculina de ella.-Mikuo pensó y el muchacho le dio una leve sonrisa.

-Es mi prima, soy Gumiya Kamui pero me puedes llamar Gumo.-él dijo amablemente.

-No sabía que Gakupo y Gumi tenían un primo.-Mikuo contesto.

-Yo vivo en Kyoto con mis padres pero recientemente tuve que mudarme aquí debido a que mi padre y su hermano van a trabajar juntos. Gumi me invito a esta fiesta para conocer gente, pero me siento fuera de lugar.-Gumo contesto.

-Me llamo Mikuo Hatsune y yo sé cómo se siente. Soy amigo de tus primos así que es un placer conocerte.-Mikuo dijo. -¿A qué escuela te mandaran?-

-Instituto Crypton.-Gumo contesto.

-Allí voy yo y mi hermana.-Mikuo dijo.

-Bueno tal vez no vemos allí.-Gumo dijo mientras buscaba a sus primos.

.-Si.-Mikuo dijo amablemente. Entonces fue a buscar sus refrescos pero ya no había en el bar así que fue hasta la casa. Mientras tanto Len y Miku se habían ido a sentarse en el bar.

-¿Así que Rin y tú se van a lanzar como cantantes?-Miku pregunto.

-Bueno es algo que nos gustaría mucho pero no creo que lo hagamos.-Len dijo.

-Yo creo que ambos serian increíbles cantantes sobre todo me encanta tu voz.-Miku dijo muy apenada.

Len la quedo viendo y le sonrió una bella sonrisa.

-Gracias pero tú también eres muy buena cantante. Aún recuerda el concierto de invierno de octavo grado, cuando cantaste Silent Night. Tu voz se escuchaba tan hermosa como la de un ángel.-Len dijo dulcemente.

-No es para tanto.-Miku dijo.

Así siguieron platicando y conversando.

Rin se había metido en la piscina y se salió y se chocó con alguien pero la atraparon.

-¿Estas bien? Por favor perdóname…-Gumo dijo mientras atrapo a Rin. Él se quedó callado al verla. La tenia agarrada de la cintura ya que si no se caería a la piscina.

-Gracias pero ya estoy bien.-Rin dijo dulcemente y este la ayudo a pararse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Él pregunto curiosa.

-¡Que chica tan hermosa! Creo que me he enamorado. Es tan linda parece una muñeca.-Gumo pensó mientras sonrojaba.

-Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, eres el primo de Gumi, ¿verdad?-Rin dijo sonriente.

-Si soy Gumo Kamui.-Él dijo sonrojado.

-Gumi me conto acerca de ti pero jamás me dijo que eras lindo.-Rin dijo. Él se puso rojo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que casi hago que te caes a la piscina.-

-Si claro.-Rin dijo.

Y fueron a sentarse a una mesa.

-¿Dónde está Rin?-Mikuo pregunto al ver que no estaba donde la había dejado. Pero vio a Gumi y Gakupo hablando.

-Oye, ¿han visto a Rin?-Mikuo pregunto mientras llevaba dos refrescos.

-No.-Gumi contesto.

-por cierto conocí a su primo es muy buena…onda.-Mikuo empezó a decir y vio algo horrible. En una mesa estaba su ángel riéndose con el chico nuevo. Y este tenía la misma mirada que de Nero y de él. Ya es demasiado tarde, se había enamorado de ella.

-Mikuo, ¿Qué ocurre?-Gakupo pregunto y noto lo que había molestado a su amigo.

-Tu primo es un maldito.-Mikuo dijo

-Déjalo, él no sabe que este desesperadamente enamorado de ella.-Gumi dijo defendiendo a su primo.

-¡Gumo-kun eres tan divertido!-Rin dijo con voz alto que desde allí se escuchaba.

Mikuo tenía una mirada triste.

-Es tu culpa.-Gakupo dijo hacia su hermana.

-¿Por qué?-Gumi pregunto molesta.

-Tú lo invitaste.-Gakupo dijo.

Y ellos siguieron discutiendo. Y Mikuo fue hacia la mesa.

-Hola Rin,…Gumo.-Mikuo dijo lo último con cierto desdén.

.-Mikuo, ya conociste a Gumo-kun. ¡Es increíble!-Rin dijo dulcemente.

Horas después:

Mikuo y Miku llegaron a casa cansados. Miku estaba tan feliz que saltaba a su cuarto, ya que paso mucho tiempo con su adorado Len. Mientras que su hermano iba del peor humor del mundo, se ducho y se acostó molesto.

-Ni la conoce y ya la quiere conquistar. ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?-Mikuo pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR COMENTAN!<strong>


End file.
